Engineering Doll Making
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Hogwarts has two individuals working together to torment all who have done them wrong. One by one, the Engineer will set his traps. One by one, the Doll Maker will punish those deserving with her creations. It is impossible to avoid them. Impossible to separate them. -All warnings inside. Just say it is 'M' for a very good reason. Should be MA, actually. Pic not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**So this just randomly popped into my head. Figured I might as well see how it goes. And it's not a crossover, though I do have a few that aren't. Suprising, no?  
**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

 **(Currently tapping into inner child and rewatching Digimon series) Digi-Modify! New Story Activate!**

 **Yes, total nerd here. Anyway…**

 **Warnings: lots of mentions of nudity and lots of strong sexual themes here. Basically PWP. Foul language. Strange kinks. My mind at work. Some Weasley bashing and Dumbles bashing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Brown eyes watching nimble hands tinker away at the wooden product in her hands. Her pink lips curled into a small smile as she finally connected the two pieces. "Nearly done," she said softly, holding up the wooden limb in the air, looking past it to the man-sized wooden doll in front of her.

"How much longer, my dear one?" a male's voice trailed into her ears as hands snaked under her arms and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple sharply between a couple strands of her pink fishnet tube top. "You know how impatient I am for this." Lips attached to her neck, suckling gently as his hands massaged the mounds under them, making her short of breath as she moaned gently under his ministrations. Something poked at her lower back, making her giggle slightly, knowing what it is. "You know watching you work gets me so worked up."

"Patience," she whispered to him, placing the limb down. She leaned forward out of his arms, but his hands remained on her hips as he received a full view of her rear under her short black skirt, her cheeks plump with a thin string between them. "This will be one of my better inventions."

"My little Doll Maker, when are you going to tell me what this is?" he sighed, resting his chin above the crack of her plump rear, gently blowing air onto her fishnet covered back.

She giggled. "This will be a little present to that slut who thinks you belong to her," she told him. "She wants some cock? She will get some. Whether she wants it or not. And she will."

He chuckled, his hands slipping from her hips to her buttocks, groping her harshly before separating the cheeks. A finger slid under the strap of her thong, pulling it back before letting it snap back. The Doll Maker gasped in slight excitement. "If I didn't know any better," he taunted. "I would say you felt threatened. You know my cock was made for your sweet, tight pussy alone."

"Just as my pussy is made to house your long, fat cock only, my Engineer," she stated, spreading her legs before setting herself down on his lap, feeling his member rub against her wet entrance through the thin fabrics. "Soon, though, she will learn that. And everyone will eventually learn what a slut she really is. Especially when my doll claims her in the middle of a feast for everyone to watch."

His member jerked at her words, grip on her hips tightening enough to bruise. "I can't wait," he growled, his hands jerking down to his slacks, pulling himself out before thrusting into her slick entrance, completely avoiding the thin fabric thong that was previously covering her. She cried out as he pounded himself into her savagely. "And you shouldn't make me, you tease!"

"I-I'm so-sorr-rry," she panted out as he pushed her hips up and jerked them down as he thrust up into her. "It-it w-w-will-ll be d-do-done b-b-by to-tomorroo-oow! Ah, Engineer! My pussy c-c-can't ta-take much moo-oore!"

"Tomorrow for sure?" he grunted, quickening his pace.

"Yes! For sure! I swear!" she cried out, her hands on the ground to hold herself up. Her long fingernails dug into the stone as heat coiled within her belly. "Ah, Engineer! I can feel every inch of your cock! It's so deep! You're penetrating my womb! Ahh, cum inside me! Fill me with your man juice! I want your white cream to fill me until I burst!"

"Tell me more about your doll, my dear one," he ordered her, slowing his pace until he was nearly stopped.

"Please don't stop!" she begged, looking at him over her shoulder while panting heavily.

With a smirk on his pale lips, the Engineer shifted his position until he was on his knees behind her, his bare chest laying on her back and his hands once again holding the hanging lumps from her chest. "Mm, I love playing with your tits, you know," he told her, his voice raunchy as his fingers rolled her nipples between them. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll give you what you love so much."

"Please, fuck me and I'll tell you," she begged him. "I'll tell you as you pound into me! I'll tell you as you cum inside! I swear! Just please, fuck me hard! Fuck me strong! Fuck me fast!"

"As you wish," he complied with a grin, pulling out until only the tip remained inside then shoving himself back in quickly. "Now, tell me!"

 **Next Day – Hogwarts**

Ginny Weasley pouted as she walked down the empty hallway. Another failed attempt to get Harry's attention. She noticed him staring at her chest after purposely leaving enough buttons undone to show off some cleavage. Her breast were practically about to pop out! But he huffed and turned away, starting a conversation with Neville about Herbology. She didn't understand it.

It seems as though she would have to take different measures. More forward measures. In time, he'll see that she is his, just as he is hers. They are meant to be together! As soon as he realizes that, they'll marry after he kills Voldemort. She'll bear his heir, securing her place as Lady Potter. Then when he meets his 'tragic accident', she will be the mourning, but wealthy, widow of the Hero of the Magical World. She'll want for nothing.

A sound startled her from her thoughts. She looked up from her feet, seeing a strange figure against the wall. She smiled. Maybe she can practice her bed skills with this one as well. After all, if she wanted Harry, she would have to really impress him with her sexual knowledge in order to keep him. But first, luring this one in. It will be easy, like so many others before.

"Hello," she meekly called out to the figure slumped against the wall. "Are you okay?"

Creaking was heard as the head turn, starting Ginny once again. "Hi, I'm Woodrow!" the figure called to her.

"Are you okay, Woodrow?" she asked, stepping closer. Then she gasped when she finally got a look at the mysterious Woodrow.

He was made of wood, wearing a school uniform with the Ravenclaw crest on the robe. His large blue, possibly glass, eyes reflected the light of the torches, focusing on her and holding her gaze. His mouth didn't seem to have a hinge like she would think, instead it appeared to have a pair of lips. "I'm fine!" the wooden man told her before his head dropped. "No, I'm bored."

"Are you a enchanted puppet?" she hesitantly asked. She remembered her father coming home with one before, it had tried to turn its owner into a puppet. Thankfully, the charms and enchantments that operated it were removed, so it was safe for him to bring home and study. This one seemed to have strong enchantments on it. It spoke as though it were a real person, or at least had some level of intelligence.

"No, I'm a doll," Woodrow told her. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

"What kind?"

Woodrow's head turned to look down both ends of the hallway before he rose to his wooden feet. "Not out here, silly!" he scolded her playfully, grabbing her hand. "I play this game with my mistress all the time! I think you'll like it! But she says it's private!"

Ginny started to believe that she accidentally stumbled upon someone's sex toy. And she wasn't looking forward to pulling out those splinters. "Maybe later," she told the doll, trying to pull her hand out of its grip. It didn't give an inch.

"I promise you'll like it," he told her, pulling her towards a door. Opening it revealed an empty classroom, the desk and chairs all stacked against a wall. The door closed behind them with a gentle click before Woodrow spun Ginny around until she was in front of him. "Here's the game! Ready to play?"

"Uh, what game?" she hesitantly asked.

"Let's see…Which would you rather find you? A centaur, a vampire, or a werewolf?" Woodrow asked, pointing at her.

Ginny blinked, surprised by the question. Maybe it is just an innocent doll wanting to play a question game. "I would have to say a centaur," she answered. "I may not survive being found by a vampire or werewolf."

"A centaur?" Woodrow repeated, his head spinning around completely. "Centaur Mode found. Shifting Mode." Suddenly, his hands shot out, grabbing her clothes before ripping them off of her front.

Ginny gasped in shock, watching her shredded clothes fall to the ground. A shadow loomed over her. Slowly, she looked up. Woodrow's upper half was the same, but his bottom half was a wooden horse, the hooves being made of metal instead. But then she caught sight of what was hanging from underneath. It was long and thick, hanging low and looked to be made of flesh, not wood or metal. Pink with splotches of black skin covered the hanging horse penis, a strange clear liquid dripping down the flesh.

"Mode change successful. Current mode: Centaur." Reaching down, wooden hands grabbed her shoulders then dragged her to a desk that wasn't stacked. Woodrow dropped her in front of the desk, pulling off whatever clothing she had left that was still covering her, then forced her down onto the desk, her back to the wooden centaur. Metal hooves clunked as they appeared beside her head. She felt the blunt tip press against her, trying to force inside. It didn't just looked like flesh. It is flesh!

With that realization in mind, Ginny remembered wondering what it would be like to actually lay with a centaur. A fantasy she had tossed aside after first meeting the creatures. Now, though, she can.

More pressure was applied to her entrance before she opened her legs. The horse penis slid in easily once she granted it entrance. It stretched her beyond anything she ever felt before. She was sure to be bleeding from such a rough entrance. It pulled out then shoved its way back in, Woodrow's pace quickening as more time passed. Ginny was soon as moaning mess, gripping the edge of the desk as the doll with the flesh cock sexually pleasured her. One of her knees landed on the desk, giving the pleasure doll more room between her legs for an even faster pace. Despite the owner being made of wood, the cock swelled to fullness within her, burying deep inside with each thrust.

Above the strange coupling, hiding in the shadowy rafters, watched the Engineer and his Doll Maker. "She truly is a little whore," he commented, watching his dearest's creation make an mess of the Weasley female. "Dare I ask how you got a hold of actual cocks for your doll?"

"Relax," she told him soothingly, running a hand through his hair until her fingers found the knot of the blindfold he used to cover his eyes. "The centaur cock belonged to a rogue centaur in the forest. I killed him then removed his penis, scrotum, and testicles. They soaked in enough preservatives to hold well enough for a long while, at least so long as the spells don't wear off. If everything went right, my little Woodrow will even cum."

"I'll admit, I'm curious how you did that one," the Engineer chuckled as Ginny Weasley screamed her climax. Woodrow, on the other hand, only pounded faster and harder. Soundlessly, the doll suddenly stopped, buried as deep as possible. Ginny's face was frozen in a silent scream as white fluid started to pour out of her even before the doll removed itself. "I would say that was a success."

"Too bad she didn't choose vampire or werewolf," Doll Maker sighed. "At least those have a chance at her getting pregnant. Can you imagine the shame her family would feel if they found out she was carrying a dark creature's child?" She snickered at the thought.

"So I'm curious," Engineer said as Woodrow shifted back into Doll Mode, then shrunk until he was no bigger than Ginny's forearm. "Who did you use for vampire and werewolf?"

Doll Maker snickered again. "The vampire was the hard one to find, but he was no one important," she answered. "I will admit to some difficulty removing his equipment, but I did so, by not killing him until I was done. His screams were delicious." Engineer growled at her warningly. Her eyes landed on the tent he was currently pitching. "The werewolf, on the other hand…let's just say we don't have to worry about Fenrir Greyback anymore. But should Woodrow's Werewolf Mode get her pregnant, Greyback will have an unknowing heir."

The Engineer had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't give them away with his laughter. Ginny down below managed to find her robe intact, covering herself with that. "Your mind, my Doll Maker, is such a dark, devious thing," he complimented. "Even more shame to her and her family. At least, the ones that deserve it."

"I have other ideas for more dolls," she suddenly said, twirling a strand of dark hair around her middle finger. "I need parts."

"Whatever you need," Engineer told her with a wave of his hand. "I will get you everything you need, want, and more."

Ginny stared at the doll, then reached down and picked it up. She admits, she's a little curious about what would happen if she chose either of the other answers. Though the semen was a shock, she doubted it was real. After all, what would a girl tell her parents? 'My sex doll got me pregnant'? "Yeah, right," she whispered to herself. "You are coming with me, Woodrow. Whoever lost you, too bad."

"Hmm, successful penetration without degeneration, successful mock blood flow and erection, and very successful ejaculation," Doll Maker noted, watching the girl gather her torn clothing. "I may have to adjust that. There are no spells to replace the semen Woodrow loses. At least, not one I found yet."

"You'll think of something," Engineer said as Ginny left the room, her torn clothes wrapped around the doll and her robe covering her. "I don't feel like sex in the same room that slut used." He turned his head to Doll Maker. "I suggest we go elsewhere. I must reward you properly for your wonderful invention. And you must tell me more of your ideas."

Doll Maker giggled, fingers lightly on her lips. "Oh, I'll tell you all about them," she whispered. "Especially the one I think the Dark Side would enjoy."

 **Next Morning – Great Hall**

Harry Potter yawned silently, shaking his head a bit when his mouth closed. "Rough night, mate?" his friend, Ron Weasley, asked him as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Honestly, Ron, that is disgusting!" Hermione Granger huffed, turned her head away so she would not have to watch the red-haired boy eat. "Learn to chew with your mouth close."

The dark-haired boy chuckled as Ron's sheepish look. He knows how much Ron likes Hermione, not that the boy himself would admit it. Ron swallowed his food with a loud gulp before looking back at Harry. "So?" he asked.

"Just the usual nightmares," Harry told him. "I think Voldemort's figured out how this link works. I can't see anything of importance anymore."

"Maybe you could go to Dumbledore," Hermione suggested. "He may have some ideas for you to get the advantage for the link."

"Maybe," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Or maybe I can ask him to help me block out the images of Voldemort torturing his Death Eaters every night."

"You tried that, already," the bushy-haired girl pointed out, pulling a book from her bag.

"Snape hates Harry," Ron shot back. "If anything, he most likely made it easier for You-Know-Who to get into Harry's head."

"He's not a Death Eater."

"He was, too, and still is!"

"Dumbledore trusts him-"

"Doesn't mean I have to!"

"Morning, everyone!" a chipper voice broke through the argument.

Harry tensed before turning around as everyone else gave the newcomer their greetings. Once again, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, stood behind him with her cleavage clear for all to see, straining against the confines. Her skirt wasn't even half way down her thighs and her socks didn't pass her ankles, showing off most of her smooth legs. Her robes, of course, hid all this from the teachers view, otherwise McGonagall would definitely have something to say about the female Weasley's state of dress.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny greeted him again.

"Morning," he replied, turning back to his breakfast. Damn his hormones.

Ginny sat next to him, across from Hermione after shoving Neville Longbottom to the side enough for her to squeeze in. Harry kept his eyes from her breasts, not wanting to incite Ron's wrath for checking out his little sister. Speaking of which, why wasn't Ron reacting badly to her current state of dress? Uncomfortable with his current situation, Harry quickly finished his breakfast then stood. "I gotta run back up to the dorm real quick before class," he told everyone. "I left my bag!"

"You would forget your head if it wasn't attached," Hermione joked with a smirk. Harry shrugged as he left the table.

A few minutes after his departure, Ginny stood as well. "Now that I think about it, I left mine, too!" she gasped before running from the Hall. Harry was a floor ahead of her when she caught up. Ginny smirked as she quickly approached him. "Harry, wait up!" she called.

Harry jumped at her sudden shout, then turned to look at her. "Something wrong, Ginny?" he asked.

"No," she panted, out of breath from the run. "I left my bag, too, and thought we could just walk together."

Swallowing thickly, Harry nodded. "Okay," he replied, turning to continue towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry!" someone else shouted for him.

Ignoring Ginny's scowl, Harry leaned over the banister to see Hermione down below, holding his bag. "You already had your bag with you," she pointed out, holding it higher for him to see.

Mentally thanking his friend, he smiled at Ginny. "Sorry, Ginny, I'm a little scatterbrained," he said, walking past her and back down the stairs. "You may want to hurry and get your bag. Don't want to be late for class." With a huff, Ginny marched off.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, Hermione was right in front of him. "Even with Woodrow, she still throws herself at you like she owns you," she hissed at him as he took his bag from her hand.

"When do you plan on having your doll humiliate her for all to see?" Harry asked in annoyance, placing his bag strap on his shoulder.

"Woodrow progresses depending on how often she uses him," she explained, looking around to make sure they were alone. "Use him enough, and he won't be able to get enough of her. Even going as far as raping her, should she deny."

"I can't wait," he chuckled, hand going to Hermione's chin. Pushing her chin up a bit, Harry's lips descended upon hers. Without asking, her lips open invitingly, allowing his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. His hand grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to him and molding their lips together. With a growl, he separated from her before dragging her to a shadowed corner. "On your knees," he ordered as he unzipped himself.

With a smile, she kneeled in front of him, pushing her hair back and out of her way as Harry pulled himself out of his pants. The cock throbbed in front of her, the head already red. Grabbing the shaft, she rubbed her nose and tongue along the vein underneath, earning a groan from the other. Her other hand pulled his pants down enough for her to reach in and grab his testicles, squeezing and tugging them one by one. "Such big balls you have," she moaned as she continued to lick him, covering the organ with her saliva as though marking him. "So full of cum just waiting to be inside me."

"It'll go down your throat this time," he told her, his hand still in her hair as he pulled her head upwards to pull her from his scrotum. "Now suck."

She swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him into her mouth. He groaned at the wet heat of her mouth, her teeth scraping the sensitive skin. Each time she sucked on him, she swallowed more until he was sheathed in her throat, her moans vibrating him as she started to bob her head. Slowly at first, then faster. Harry started panting, his other hand grabbing her hair as well as she sped up, taking in as much as she could with each descent. He started to thrust into her mouth, earning more vibrating moans from her that pushed him even closer to the edge. Her hand left his sack, both instead grabbing his waist to support herself against him as he took over the act. With a low groan, he pushed himself deep into her throat before finally releasing. As he thrust into her mouth lazily to ride out his orgasm, Hermione grabbed his shaft again, not wanting to let any fluid escape her mouth as she swallowed the load. When he pulled away, she followed, milking him of his salty seed.

Feeling the flesh soften, Hermione pulled away with a pop. Her tongue darted out to lick around her lips, getting a final taste of what Harry gave her as he tucked himself away, fixing his clothes to look decent. Panting softly, Hermione got to her feet, blushing lightly when she felt the wetness that was her release from the blowjob. She didn't even touch herself, and she still came. Her body reacted so well to him.

Harry tilted his head back against the wall, peering around the corner. The hall was still empty, everyone still eating their breakfast as long as possible before being submitting to the torture of the classrooms. He looked back to Hermione, who was straightening her shirt before running her fingers through her hair to try and look neater. "I don't think you have much to worry about concerning her," he told her, reaching out and brushing his finger against her cheek. "My seed is for your body only, my Doll Maker."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So who saw that coming after the first two parts of the chapter? I think I made it pretty obvious. And like I said before, very strong sexual themes in this story. For crying out loud, first chapter has three of them! Like I said, basically PWP.**

 **I may do an explanation chapter as to how they became the Engineer and the Doll Maker. Or I may have them tell a victim out of boredom before torture.**

 **I am going to go ahead and say it now: no, not all of Hermione's dolls will be of a sexual nature. Woodrow is because of his purpose. I may end up explaining more about him later. Or have Hermione do it. All in all, I like how this turned out.**

 **Tell me what you think! This is basically my first sex fic and I really wanna know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bad…naughty bad… Anyway, now we get to look into the Engineer's ways. At least a bit, anyway.**

 **I haven't had an issue so far, but I just want to ask that everyone remember this is basically a SEX FIC, meaning lots of sex scenes. I will try to limit myself to three per chapter, but no promises. So if anyone has a problem reading a story full of sex, don't bother leaving a flame. Just click the red X in the corner or that magical button that takes you the page you were on before. Thank you! ^^**

 **So warnings, again: strong sexual themes, strong language, violence involved, basically my crazy mind at work. Again.**

 **CHAPTER WARNING: TORTURING MALE VICTIM – IF SQUEAMISH ABOUT SAID TORTURE, SKIP AHEAD TO LAST CHAPTER BREAK!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would** **not** **have gone for Ginny.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Wrists bound by his belt. Her tie wrapped around her neck and connected to a rod on the floor, keeping her upper half low to the floor. Her breasts pressed down into the stone as her buttocks was high in the air. Her fishnet top dug into her skin at the pressure, the stone once cold now matching her body heat, but the air was still cold to her naked lower half. Ropes were tied around her knees, keeping her legs apart.

Between her legs knelt the Engineer, his tongue and fingers playing with her slick and dripping entrance. He not only loved the feel of her breasts in his hands, but he could not get enough of her scent and flavor. Every chance he could get when he wasn't pushing for information about her work, he would enjoy these things about her.

His tongue darted inside, wiggling around before retreating, pulling more of her fluids out with it. "Please," she breathlessly begged. He watched her walls twitch, wanting to grab something. "I need it, Engineer… Please… I need your cock… Your cum inside me…"

"Whatever my dear wants," he chuckled, his lips and chin coated with her juices. "But first, tell me who touched you."

"He didn't pass clothes, I promise," she replied.

"Be that as it may, you are mine," he told his Doll Maker. "Now, who touched you? Hm? Who had the gall to grab your breasts when they are mine to hold?!" He slapped her left cheek, making her cry out at the sting.

"Zabini!" she answered. "It was Zabini! He's been staring at me for weeks! I didn't want to bother you…"

"Oh, my dear little Doll Maker," he cooed, climbing over her body until his lips were next to her ears. "It is no bother to me to assert my claim. It is of no bother to me to teach others that they can't have you." He kissed her shoulder, then made his way down her spine. "Now that I know, I will do the first part." He thrust into her, earning a sharp cry at the fast and hard entry. Not allowed any time to adjust or recover, he pulled back out then shoved inside just as quickly.

Saliva dripped from her lips as she cried in pleasure, the feeling of him inside her more mind-blowing when he 'asserts his claim'. She could feel his balls slapping against her with each thrust, his nails digging into her skin and leaving angry red marks. He grunted and groaned above her, growling out 'Mine' often. "Yours," she agreed. "Only yours! Only your cock! Your seed inside! Only you!" She moaned loudly at his continued assault. "It feels so good! I must have your cum inside me! I have to be filled with your semen! Swell my womb with your child!"

"Tempting," he growled, his speed increasing until it lost its rhythm, turning into mindless rutting as her words changed to babbles. Her walls tightened around him. The Engineer suddenly threw his head back and roared, emptying himself inside her passage as she climaxed. The Doll Maker smiled at the feel of the hot fluid flowing through her, spilling into her waiting womb. "No child yet, though," he said, pulling out of her. "Take your potion."

"Why not?" she asked as he untied her. "Am I not to be your bride?"

"It would be suspicious, I believe," he answered, removing the tie from her throat. She thanked him with a lick along the soft cock hanging in front of her face. "Easy, or you'll get hurt."

She giggled, finally able to push herself up so her breasts were pushed against the floor so painfully anymore. "I think I may like that," she challenged.

He grunted nonchalantly, standing then turning away from her to go to his little work area. Due to the Doll Maker's inventions, she took up half their space in organized chaos. Limbs and pieces of her dolls were everywhere, some he wondered if they even belonged to the dolls she had the pieces with. While he was clueless as to where everything was or where it belongs, she knew exactly.

His own was a little neater, not having much for his own things. Wires or various lengths and thickness, blades of different kinds, traps he already assembled and some still in progress. A bit further away were inventions of a larger proportion. Tools covered his wall, each section holding different types and sizes of the same tools. Grabbing his black slacks from his table, he slipped into the clothing. He could hear her putting her clothes back on behind him.

"Your potion," he reminded, earning an annoyed scoff from her before the sound of a vial being uncorked. Though his blindfold hid his eyes from others, he could still see through it. It would be useless if he worked blind, but his eyes are a dead giveaway if anyone saw him. It still helped his hearing sharpen as well.

His hands went from object to object in front of him, his mind listing off why he shouldn't use certain ones on Zabini. Draw too much attention. Too large for one idiot. Too loud. Would kill him before the Engineer got his hands on him. Would leave too much behind. He looked from the small things to some of his bigger inventions, hearing the Doll Maker start working on one of her new dolls, one for Voldemort by the sounds of it. A grin made it way to his lips as he stared at one in particular. It was fast, able to catch its victim without either making a sound. Perfect.

"What do you have planned?" Doll Maker asked him.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing her leaning against her own workbench, her fishnet tight against her breasts enough for the nipples to peek out. Her legs were crossed, but the skirt was still so short, he could see the small nest of curls. If need be, she was ready for another round with him. Eagerly, by the looks of her.

"He'll learn," he answered. "A lesson he won't soon forget."

 **Two Days Later - Slytherin Dorm - Evening**

Blaise Zabini smiled to himself, silently congratulating his latest conquest. Her first time belongs to him, like many before. Though he had one target in mind most of all. Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, best friend to Harry Potter. Not only would it humiliate and utterly destroy her, but it would earn him some respect among Slytherin. A Mudblood, sure, but Harry Potter's Mudblood. He would get that bookworm eventually.

He misjudged once before, and he won't do it again. He had sex with Potter's little blood traitor girlfriend, only to find out that most of the Slytherin boys did as well. Even Draco screwed her in a broom closet. Twice! No mess-ups this time. He already had a feel of her chest. And judging from the gasp she made when he did, she probably would not object to sex, if she hasn't already.

So deep in his thoughts, Blaise did not notice the wire that was slowly wrapping around his ankle, about an inch above his skin. He did not see the form behind him until it was too late. Cloth was suddenly in his mouth, metal connecting together behind his head so the cloth could not be removed. The wire snapped tight around his ankle, drawing blood, before he was suddenly dragged onto the floor and around the couch.

It stopped dragging him, leaving him in front of a wall with shiny metal clinging to the ceiling above him. The wire was attached to a pulley, waiting to be winded even more as metallic branches tucked into the main body. Blaise managed to get to his feet, trying to run away, but the wire on his ankle gave a sudden jerk that caused him to fall to the floor, the impact to his head knocking him unconscious.

Slowly, the wire pulled his form upwards. When close enough, the branches emerged from the main body only to grab Blaise and hold him tight to it. Once he was secure, the unusual metal creation seemed to fade into the shadows, taking Blaise with it.

The Engineer watched with great pleasure as his invention brought the idiotic boy to him. Normally machines would explode or malfunction with magic. But his precious Doll Maker found a way for his machines to function, not with electricity, but with his own magic controlling it. As soon as he severed the bond between his invention and his magic, it would go dormant and motionless once again, remaining in whatever position it was in when he does sever.

Using his magic, he willed the machine to stand Blaise upright, still holding him tightly. Once it was in a good enough position, he broke the bond. Keeping it active would only ruin his focus. Approaching, he removed the gag that kept the boy silent during the abduction. For a moment, he considered using his wand for this lesson, but it wasn't nearly as fun. So he removed it from his pocket and placed it on the table near all his blades.

"Mind if I watch?" his Doll Maker asked, fiddling with a small cloth doll in her hands.

"Be my guest," he answered, turning back around to Blaise. A few steps closer then his hand snapped out, slapping Blaise hard enough that he bit his lip. Blood was already seeping from the tiny wound.

He looked around, bewildered. It was dark and wet, a thin layer of water covering the floor. He felt the cold metal pressed against his back, knowing that the strange metal contraption from before had him now. Where it took him, he didn't know. And who hit him? His gaze finally focused on the two people in front of him.

One a girl, her long hair dark and tied into a ponytail with beads of various colors hanging on her blonde bangs. Her face looked as though she painted it with cream porcelain, her full lips a soft pink and her eye shadow nearly the same, only slightly darker. She wore a hot pink fishnet tube top, making her large, plump breasts very visible since she isn't wearing a bra. Black, fingerless gloves covered her hands up to her elbows, thin needles and nails seemingly caught in the stitching. A black skirt covers her lower half to her thigh, but he could faintly see the thong underneath. Her socks are the same pink as her top, reaching above her knees, and sandals complete her attire.

The other a boy, roughly his age, wearing a black blindfold that covered his forehead to under his eyes, pushing his dark hair upwards at the front to blend in with the spikes that is his hair. He wore no shirt, only a white vest that lacked sleeves, the collar folded around his neck. A gear hung over his chest by a thin silver chain wrapped around his throat. His slacks are a little loose on him, but not enough to drop unexpectedly. His feet are bare, but his hands are wrapped with wires, loose until he closed his hands, but not digging into his skin like it did Blaise's ankle.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?!"

The boy tsked at him, his finger waving side to side in front of his face. "Manners," he told his hostage. "I am the Engineer. And this lovely is my dear Doll Maker."

"You expect manners after you kidnap me?!" Blaise shouted, hearing his voice echo a bit.

"Not so loud," the Engineer told him softly. "You'll wake my pet. She gets awfully hungry when she wakes up." He stood there for a minute, his head lowering then going back up as though he was looking Blaise over. "Yes, I think that will do nicely."

Holding his hands out, he focused his magic into the wires on his hands. Slowly, they came to life, dancing in the air before shooting to Blaise. One wire wrapped around his throat, others grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms outwards, the metal branches holding him only moving enough to pin him like that. With a jerk downwards, the wires around his wrists joined the others, tearing through his skirt and digging into his skin. A shout of pain erupted from him.

"Wimp," the Engineer muttered, the wire still around Blaise's neck tightening lightly to silence him. "As much as I enjoy your screams, I don't wish for such a headache or for my pet to wake and ruin my lesson."

"Lesson?" Blaise choked out, his skin paling from the lack of oxygen.

"You'll kill him if you don't let up," the Doll Maker reminded her lover.

The Engineer considered this for a moment before releasing the Italian's throat with a flick of his finger. "Indeed," he agreed with a nod as he turned back to the table. "Now…your lesson, Mr. Zabini. Keeping your hands to yourself." He scooped up a handful of throwing knives, then picked one out of that hand with the other and started flipping it in the air. "Women are not here for your sexual deviance. They are not simply animals you can stick your cock into whenever you feel like it. Of course, while my Doll Maker loves it when I pin her down and have my wicked way with her, that doesn't mean all girls do. And unlike you, should she say stop, I will."

He threw the knife. Blaise screamed as it embedded into his left hand. Blood poured from the wound, trailing down his arm while dripping off in some areas. The Engineer took another knife and started tossing it in the air.

"How many girls have you taken into dark rooms or closets? How much virginity have you stolen with flings? Last I heard, you just fucked a fourth year girl in the Potions Classroom on Professor Snape's desk. Wonder where he was during that."

He threw the second knife. Another scream escaped the hostage when the blade was buried into his right hand.

"Not to mention your unnecessary touching," the Engineer went on, now flipping a third knife in the air. "Honestly, sneaking up behind a girl and grabbing her breasts is completely rude. Especially when she obviously has no interest in you!"

The third knife flew through the hair, landing in Blaise's left shoulder. More pained sounds emerged from the Italian, tears pouring from his eyes.

"You're how old again?" the other teen continued. "I heard you even took a second year into a bathroom and fucked her against the toilet. A second year. Twelve years old. How did that feel, Zabini? Knowing you just raped a child. Did you feel like a real man, your cock buried in that young girl's pussy? Did you pat yourself on the back while she cried on the floor, your sperm spilling out of her?!"

The fourth knife was thrown, impact made in Blaise's right shoulder.

"No, it's not just your hands you need to keep to yourself," the Engineer muttered. "You need to learn much more than that. Maybe if you're lucky, one of your flings ended up knocked up, thus continuing your line. If not, well…let's just say you won't be anymore."

He threw the other knives back onto the table, shoving them to the side to grab others. Two new knives in hand, he approached Blaise.

"Please, don't," Blaise begged him. "I won't touch another girl, I swear! Please! Just leave me alone!"

"How many girls have you raped begged you to stop?" the Engineered whispered into his ears before Blaise's pants were suddenly removed from him. His cock hung limply between his legs, his breath quickening as he finally realized what this crazy boy was planning to do.

"I promise! I won't touch another girl! Please! Please stop! Let me go!"

"Oh, Engineer," the Doll Maker moaned, one hand on her breast and the other fingering herself. "Watching you is making me so horny. Let me suck you as you punish the boy. Please?"

With a chuckle, the Engineer kneeled in front of Blaise, his head at the same level as the frightened teen's cock. "I suppose we should give him a show for his final erection."

With a bright smile and victorious cheer, the Doll Make crawled over to him as the Engineer sharpened his blades by swiping them against each other. She rubbed her face against his clothed crotch, breathing in the musky scent and feeling the dick under the fabric grow as she rubbed against it. Humming as he sharpened his blades, he smirked when he noticed the captive was already hardening from watching his Doll Maker's antics.

Her fingers slipped into his waistband, pulling his slacks down enough for him to pop out, his cock hard and waiting for attention. Blaise, despite the fear of what he knows is going to happen, couldn't help but get turned on by the sight of this strange girl sucking on the crazy boy's balls, rolling one in her mouth before dropping it and going to the other. By the time she was licking her way up the Engineer's cock, he noticed that the other teen had stopped sharpening his blades.

His head was now tilted up at him, a grin dancing on his lips. Blaise was, unfortunately, fully erect. The Engineer's hand twitched, sending a wire to fully wrap around his cock, the end of the wire entering through the slit. More screams tore through Blaise's throat as the wire dug in.

The Doll Maker took the Engineer's cock deep into her throat at the sound that drowned out her own moans.

"Just to keep that out of my way," the Engineer commented, grabbing onto Blaise's scrotum. Slowly, he dug the tip of his knife into the skin and cut the sack open.

The screaming only made Doll Maker suck harder and faster, one hand fondling her breast and the other tugging on the Engineer's sack. He could feel her moaning grow frantic.

The captive's testicles hung from strips of flesh through the cut. Blaise whimpered as both were grabbed and cut off swiftly.

"Now, another part of the lesson," the Engineer chuckled, rolling the pair of testicles in his hand, the blood covering his palm and fingers. "Doll Maker, I need to stand."

She let out a disappointed moan as he rose to his feet, his cock slipping out of her mouth. Her saliva completely coated him, dripping from his tip into the water on the floor.

"Now, Blaise, I want you to learn one more thing," he told him lowly. Then he growled. "Learn what your seed tastes like when forced down your throat."

Resist as he might, Blaise couldn't stop the Engineer from prying his mouth open and shoving Blaise's own testicles into his mouth. He choked on them, tried to spit them out, but the hand covering his mouth prevented him.

"I don't think he can taste it yet," the Doll Maker commented, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I think you're right, my dear," the other agreed before Blaise's jaw was suddenly forced upwards, rupturing his testicles between his teeth and overflowing his mouth with blood and semen. Choking on the assault, Blaise's head dropped and his mouth finally opened, the gathered blood, sperm, saliva, and now vomit pouring from his mouth onto the floor.

"Gross," the girl scoffed, jumping to her feet to avoid the puddle of bodily fluids.

"We're not done punishing you yet, Blaise," the Engineer pointed out, running his thumb along the sharp edge of his knife. "Doll Maker, do you wish to continue or wait until I'm done?"

"Just don't make me kneel in _that_ ," she gagged.

Positioning himself in front of the puddle, the Engineer focused his magic into one limb of his invention so he could lay back over it, keeping him from falling into the mixture and giving Doll Maker room to finish him. He spread his legs and Doll Maker quickly returned back to her former position, only both her hands were grasping him tightly and only his tip was in her mouth, licking his slit. Twitching his finger once again, the wire unwrapped from Blaise's injured crotch. Blood dripped down from the sliced scrotum and from the lines all around the cut penis.

Grin back on his lips, the Engineer pressed the tip of his blade into the vein at the base of the shaft above him. A choked sob-scream mixture tried to show how much Blaise was hurting, but the low volume of it showed how damaged his throat was from earlier screaming.

Doll Maker swallowed the Engineer's cock all the way to the base, her tongue licked the underside that throbbed as she continued her ministrations. She sucked hard as she pulled back then shoved the organ back into her mouth quickly.

Slowly slicing his way around the base, the knife tip started moving towards the lines made by the wire earlier. Once all the lines were connected, the Engineer started digging deeper into the cuts. Blaise squirmed and tried to get away, crying and yelling and begging for it all the stop. Blood poured like a waterfall.

The girl between his legs sucked harder, her hand pumping the bit of shaft that she doesn't swallow to encourage his climax. Already she can taste his leaking fluids. It won't be long for him now.

The Engineer forced himself to hold back as he cut through the flesh. When he was finally done, he released himself into the Doll Maker's throat, feeling the muscles flex as she eagerly swallowed his load. Blaise Zabini was passed out, his blood flowing from the wound unhindered.

"I think we're done here," he commented with a smirk, rising off the metal limb that held him and tossing the amputated penis to the side. The Doll Maker removed his softening cock from her mouth before kissing him fiercely, rubbing herself against his leg. Moaning, he pulled her onto his lap, lips still attached, as he fondled her breast with one hand and used his other to finger her with three digits. She wiggled and squirmed in his grasp, occasionally pulling away from his lips for a gasp of air before connecting once again. She moaned into his mouth, the heat pooling in her belly before it finally released. Her juices coated his hand, which he removed and held in front of her face. "Clean it," he ordered. With a smirk, she started to lick herself off of his hand, sucking on his fingers.

As she cleaned her mess off him, the Engineer focused his magic to make the machine take Blaise back to the dorm. If he bleeds to death, then so be it. The machine disappeared into a shadow, reappearing in the Slytherin dorm where it dropped Blaise onto the floor. The sound woke the other boys as the machine left.

Draco Malfoy was the first to turn on a light and look around. Then his eyes landed on his fallen friend. "Blaise!" he called, jumping out of bed and running over to him. So much blood on the floor, the Malfoy heir felt faint. Then he rolled Blaise over. Draco paled at the bloody mess he saw, then choked out, "Go get Professor Snape and the Headmaster!" Everyone was frozen from the sight until Draco snapped, "NOW!"

 **Next Day – Gryffindor Boys' Dorm**

Harry couldn't remember being so happy that Ron and the other boys left early for breakfast, especially without him. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this right now. Hermione laid under him, her breast bouncing each time he thrust into her. Her breath gasped each time she tightened her legs around his waist, her ankles crossed above his crack. His lips wrapped around her teat, suckling on it before releasing it with a wet pop and moving to the next one to repeat the treatment.

Hermione's nails dug into his back, trail downward only to reach back up to his shoulder to repeat its path. Sweat covered their bodies as their dance continued, her tight heat wrapped around his throbbing member. He could feel his climax approaching. Her as well with how often her walls would tighten around him.

"Cum in me," she begged him. "Oh please, cum in me, Harry! I need your cum! Shoot your load into my womb!"

"How can I deny you that?" he asked her mockingly before speeding up harshly. She was soon squeezing him tightly, forcing him to release inside of her. Gasping for air, Harry pulled out once his orgasm finished, then laid next to Hermione so he wouldn't crush her.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"It was," he couldn't help but agree, a smile gracing his lips. "I swear, 'Mione…I just can't get enough of you lately." She giggled in response.

The door suddenly opened with a slam. "Harry, you in here?!" Ron's voice frantically called out.

Harry was glad he at least remembered to close the curtains. Throwing his blankets over Hermione to hide her, he poked his head out. "What is it, Ron?" he asked.

Ron blinked at him for a moment. "Why are you all sweaty?"

"Ron…" Harry groaned with a roll of his eyes.

Ron's own eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Sorry, mate. Alone or with someone?"

"Get on with it!" the dark-haired boy snapped.

"Right, sorry." Inhaling deeply, Ron finally explained his rush into the dorm. "One of the snakes got attacked last night! I heard them talking about it!"

"Who was it?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione's fingers lightly stroking his cock.

"Zabini, you know, the bloke that grabbed Hermione the other day," he explained in case Harry forgot who it was that did that.

"I wasn't there. That was Zabini?"

"Yeah, mate!"

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer person, then."

"No, mate, this goes beyond that! I overheard them say he had cuts on his ankles, chest, and neck! They had to pull knives out of his hands and shoulders! And that's not the worst part!" He gulped then grabbed himself. "His junk was completely removed! Cut off, they said!"

"Slytherin's exaggerate everything to make a big deal out of nothing," Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Remember Buckbeak?"

"This is different, Harry! Why would they exaggerate that?!"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, don't care," he answered.

"But Harry, that means there's some psycho running around castrating people!" Ron whined, looking over his shoulder in case said 'psycho' was right behind him.

"I doubt whoever it is will go for you, Ron, unless you pissed someone off that much," he reassured the redhead. "Now will you please go away?"

"Oh, right! Tell me about it later?"

"Get out!"

With a yelp, Ron left the room. Harry sighed harshly as he leaned back onto his bed. Hermione rolled on top of him, situating herself above his new erection. "I swear, if he didn't leave soon, I was about to kill him," she told him firmly, rubbing herself against his cock. Harry hummed, his hands going to her waist. "By the way, I caught Ginny and Woodrow when we got back last night."

"Oh?" he inquired as she leaned over him, her breasts dangling above his face.

"Mm-hmm," she moaned as he lifted his head to lick the offered mounds. "She was trying out his Werewolf Mode. Repeatedly. In fact, her belly actually swelled, she was so full." He hummed encouragement to continue. "It'll only be a matter of time before he takes her in front of people. By the looks of it, in Werewolf Mode."

"Can't wait," he muttered, dropping head his and instead using his hands to massage her breasts. "But for now, you seem pretty eager to ride me."

She laughed gently. "When will you learn?" she asked him, lifting her hips before grabbing his dick and positioning herself on the tip. "I can't get enough of you either, my Engineer." She dropped herself down, impaling herself on him.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Lots of sex in this story, apparently. As for any men reading this, sorry about the Blaise torture scene. I'm sure you could feel his pain.**

 **So yes, Harry and Hermione are turned on by tortured. Harry generally has more control while Hermione just loses it.**

 **Anyway, review please! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Despite having few reviews, I have noticed a lot of faves and follows. I will take that as a hint to how much people like my story. You know, there's no shame in reviewing.**

 **Also, haven't received a review yet about being confused, but I just wanna clear something up real quick. When I refer to Harry and Hermione by name, then they're in normal school clothes and persona. When I refer to them as the Doll Maker and the Engineer, they're in those personas. Kind of differing the two faces they wear.**

 **Anyway, not even sure how far I will go with this story. It just popped into my head and I'll keep typing it up as more reveals itself to me. Wish me luck with that.**

 **Usual warnings, we'll see how bad this chapter gets. Last one was pretty gruesome, if I may say so. And I wrote it!**

 **O_O What is going on in my head? No clue!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Ginny was surprised by how often she returned to the doll. And how often it came to her. She didn't mind the surprise wooden centaur at midnight the day after she found Woodrow. Though keeping quiet so not to alert her dormmates was nothing to worry about. With her sexual ventures, she learned the Silencing Charm a couple years ago.

Then she started exploring the other features. Woodrow's Vampire Mode had a pale cock, veins blue and temperature cold. Even though the cold organ inside her hot passage was amazing, it wasn't something she found herself enjoying that much. Though closest to a human penis, she didn't play with that one often.

Then she explored his Werewolf Mode. The puppet turned into a large werewolf, real silver fur covering the arms, back, tail, and head. Not to mention the dick was amazing, especially when knotted inside her. For some reason, that mode only made her want more.

Every chance she had, she would pull Woodrow from her bag while she hid in a bathroom, her empty dorm, even the common room one midnight. Going back and forth between Centaur and Werewolf, she just couldn't find full satisfaction. She couldn't get enough.

It was odd, though. The more she turned to the doll for sex, the longer it would last, never seeming to run out of its 'semen'. And the more often it came to her. Such as now.

All the boys had their own locker room and the girls of the team already left. Ginny just wanted a few more minutes to enjoy the warm water washing away the sweat of practice. As soon as the door closed, Woodrow came to life, climbing out of her bag and growing to full size. Without provocation, he shifted into Werewolf Mode and went into the shower area. Ginny didn't even hear the metal claws clicking and scrapping on the floor, her mind too flooded by the image of Harry on his broomstick like a master. One day, she'll ride his broomstick for sure.

Faster than she would think possible, she was pushed against the wall, a clawed wooden paw holding her head there as the other grabbed her right leg and lifted it in the air. Next thing she knew, the hard werewolf cock was inside her, pumping vigorously into her passage. The furry sack attached to the cock hit her rapidly, creating a stinging feel. Ginny moaned and panted as the doll humped her hard, the paw on her head eventually leaving to go to her other leg and lift that one into the air. Only being pressed into the wall and the Werewolf Mode Doll holding her legs up as he brought her down onto him supported her.

Her hands eventually pressed against the wall, pushing herself upright enough for her breasts to bounce with the thrusts. The Werewolf Doll growled, flesh tongue hanging out of its mouth where silver teeth resided. He sped up, any rhythm he once had lost. Her breasts started to hurt from being bounced so hard and quickly, but she felt so full inside that she couldn't bring herself to care.

Finally she felt it, the large swell that signaled the knot. Which now that she thought about it, is not a good thing right now. It will only be a matter of time before one of the girls come back to find out what was taking Ginny so long in the shower. And Woodrow tended to stay knotted for three to five minutes, delivering the large load of 'semen' into her.

Woodrow put her legs down then pulled away from the wall, bringing the connected Ginny with him. She hissed at the pain of the knot moving. Once it started, it was stuck and any movement from the doll hurt her. "Stop moving," she hissed at the doll, feeling the cock throb as it shot into her. She could feel the hot fluid fill her womb, burning through her no-doubt slightly torn passage. The doll only growled low, bending her over onto the floor, her legs wide open to him and her hands supporting her upper half up despite shaky arms.

The doll put it paws on her hips, pulling her more onto him to bury himself deeper. Despite the knot being close to the base, the doll still had a couple inches of the thicker base behind it. The knot moving made her gasp, face pinched in pain. He only stopped moving her once she felt his furry scrotum against her, then held her in place as he filled her quicker because of her tighter squeezing.

The knot soon shrunk, thankfully without anyone walking in on them. Woodrow pulled out, making Ginny sigh in relief. Despite how pleasurable his Werewolf Mode is, the knot was still painful whenever he moved. Maybe now he'll go back into Small Doll Mode and she could stuff him away until later.

Though Woodrow seemed to have other plans as he grabbed Ginny by her waist and tossed her onto his shoulder. "Hey!" she cried out angrily, hitting his furry wooden back. "Enough, Woodrow! We'll do more later! But that's enough now!" He stopped then placed her on a bench, her back down and her staring up at him. He pulled her legs apart before situating himself between them. Ginny reached down and grabbed the cock poised to enter her again. "I said no more!"

Despite her trying to hold him back, he still pushed into her. Once fully inside, he released her legs then dug his metal claws into the wood bench she laid on, thrusting into her once again. Her hands remained on the doll's penis, the thrusting sliding her hand to the base as she tried to pull him out of her. Whenever she tried to put their legs between them, he would grab them and hold them down for a few seconds before his claws returned to their previous position.

She couldn't believe it. A doll was practically raping her!

Using her hands to try and push his chest away, Woodrow only pushed down more on her, using his heavy wood body to pin her to the bench as he rutted her. He straddled the bench under them, her legs spread by his own. His rutting grew more frantic, as though the doll was simply unable to get enough or find release. Ginny knew that not to be true. The doll could find it, and will.

The wooden maw hovered over her face, metal fangs gleaming in the light of the locker room. The doll pumped harder and faster into her until she felt the knot form. But he didn't stop. He grew frantic with his thrusts, despite the knot that was exiting and entering her at a rapid pace. The doll had to be possessed or something! It was acting like it was trying to milk itself into her as much as possible, and it was working. Her own blood became all the lube the Werewolf Doll needed as he pounded into her, ropes of 'sperm' shooting into her as he thrust back in, his pointed tip penetrating into her already filled womb, the fluid stretching its walls. The knot was the only thing keeping all the fluid inside, being shoved back in too quickly for even a drop to escape.

The cock grew thicker, though. Filling her to her limit, Woodrow shoved into her one last time, the werewolf cock erupting within her, filling her with so much that a bump formed on her abdomen. The knot shrunk and Woodrow pulled out, shifting back to Doll Mode and returning to his smaller size.

Ginny laid panting on the bench, her thighs still wide open as cum and blood dripped out, pooling under her until it reached the bench's edge, then dripping off onto the floor. Slowly, she reached to the bump, her abdomen tender from the harsh treatment. Pressing her fingers down on the bump to force it out of her, her hand jerked back at the pain that spread from her abused uterus all the way to her bruising thighs.

It was okay, she told herself. She may not know what it's made of, but the doll had fake semen. Had to have it because of the Werewolf and Vampire Modes, seeing as both species could impregnate humans. No girl would risk her sex doll having real semen and getting pregnant. It was safe to keep it inside her. It will spill out soon enough on its own.

Still though, she was left with a single realization. Woodrow was becoming out of control, taking her whenever he wants, not when she activated his enchantments. After all, the doll did just rape her. She had to get rid of it. The sooner, the better.

Gingerly, she sat up and limped into the still running shower to wash away the evidence of her out-of-control doll. Her blood and some of Woodrow's fake cum rolled down her legs with the water, but a lot was still left inside her if the bump was anything to go by. Once her blood stopped pouring, she stumbled back into the locker area, grabbing her clothes and quickly putting them on. Once fully clothed, she grabbed Woodrow by his leg, stuffing him into her bag as she ran out of the room.

Outside, out of her sight, Hermione watched her with a feral grin. Woodrow progressed nicely, she believed. If Ginny's reaction was anything to go by, the doll just forced her into sex without giving a single care for her complaints. The runes under Woodrow's shell worked quite well, shrinking all the parts he needed for his different modes while preserving the different penises and scrotums inside. She did manage to find a spell for the semen to regenerate, thankfully. So long as one cell of the original semen was still inside the testicles, both would refill in time for the next bout of sex. Which, of course, is a success, she thought as she watched Ginny tentatively prod her abdomen. Not to mention the various enchantments and charms that would pick out her favorite mode automatically and use that one more often.

"You're smiling," Harry's voice pointed out from behind her. She didn't turn to him, though, and that was fine. His arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, lips briefing kissing her neck. "What made you so happy?"

"She thinks throwing him into the lake will get rid of him," she commented, watching the female Weasley reach the closest part of Black Lake.

Harry stared as Ginny pulled the doll from her bag then threw him as far as she could into the lake. "How long until he comes back to her?" he asked, his fingers slowly inching her skirt upwards.

"Either tonight or tomorrow morning," she answered as Ginny limped away from the lake at a quick pace.

He hummed into her throat as he bunched her skirt up under his fingers then tugged at the waistband of her panties. "Good," he chuckled, licking up her neck to her jawline. Taking her earlobe between his lips and gently nipping at it, one of his hands slipped into her panties so his fingers could rub at her lower lips.

"Not out here," she gasped, her hand shooting behind her to grab a fistful of his hair. "Anyone could come out here and see."

Groaning in disappointment, Harry withdrew his hands. Hermione's skirt fell back to its proper place, through rumpled from being bunched up. Running her hands over it smoothed out the wrinkles. "If it's later?" he asked impatiently.

"It won't be," she promised with a smirk, turning her head slightly to stare him in the eyes. "He can't get enough of that whore."

 **That Night – Great Hall**

Harry's foot bounced on its toes rapidly, his eyes watching Hermione with annoyance clear in his gaze. She could only offer him a slight shrug with a seething gaze to their ire. Ginny, despite the earlier forced sex with Woodrow, was practically on Harry's lap. Her breasts were straining against her shirt, begging to be set free from the tight clothing that pushed them up and made them look bigger.

A scowl nearly leapt onto his face when he noticed her teat half-visible, the nub just below the fabric line. Ron sat across from her, he has to see it, but says nothing. Typical. Probably thinks it was Ginny in his bed days ago and hoping that Harry is screwing his sister. Hoping that he didn't care for unprotected sex and thus Ginny would be pregnant with his child soon enough. He knows their plan.

He wasn't worried about Fred, George, Bill, or Charlie. All of them did not know of the rest of their family's plan. Percy knew, but stayed out of it. They were good people, even though Fred and George were unofficially disowned from the Weasley family. Molly believed them to be a big shame on their family because they didn't want a Ministry or respectable job like their older brothers. Besides, their joke shop business is blooming. Though Harry briefly believed they were disowned maybe because Molly caught them while one was penetrating the other.

He idly wondered just how much of his money would the rest of the Weasleys receive upon his 'unfortunate death' once Ginny is Lady Potter. Not that she ever will be. That spot is reserved for his Hermione. Still, how much?

Ginny's shifting drew him from his thoughts, making him look down at her automatically as she rubbed her head against his shoulder. Her other teat is now visible due to the movement, nub still hidden like the other. He did notice Neville staring at her breasts with wide eyes, just waiting for a malfunction to happen so he could get an eyeful of her freckled chest. Dean and Seamus were staring as well, though they had most likely already seen her fully naked before and were just remembering their time with her.

Harry turned his head away, looking the opposite direction and seeing the Slytherin table from the corner of his eyes. Blaise Zabini had returned from his admission to St. Mungo's for healing. Some of the Slytherins were trying to get him to tell them what happened, but he kept shaking his head, his face pale. Harry briefly saw Hermione smile, no doubt able to see as well.

"Oh, Harry?" Ginny called him softly.

Reluctantly, he looked down at her to see her holding his arm between her breasts. "Yeah?" he choked out, holding back the anger building in him, which she probably mistook for embarrassment.

"I have a present for you up in the dorm," she informed him with a coy smile and batted eyelashes.

He saw Hermione roll her eyes and her lips part is a slight snarl. If Woodrow didn't come back soon, she may kill Ginny in front of everyone.

"Really?" he asked, giving a hesitant smile.

"Uh-huh," she nodded before letting him go and getting to her feet. "I'll go get it ready for when you come back." She walked off, her hips swaying seductively. While other boys watched her and drooled, Harry wanted to vomit his breakfast, lunch, and supper. The doors opened enough for her to slip through then closed securely behind her.

He jumped when he felt a foot kick his knee, then glared at Hermione. He looked to the doors then subtly shook his head before smirking and using his foot to gently brush against her leg. She returned the small smile, their interaction unnoticed by the others of their House. Dinner continued on until it vanished from the tables. Dessert was finished quickly before Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"First of all, I would like to welcome Mr. Zabini back after his long visit to St. Mungo's for his recovery," the elderly man started. "I would like for everyone to be considerate and not press him for information so that his recovery may continue with no problems. Rest assured, the Ministry has been notified of the incident and there will be an investigation. I ask that all of you, my students, should you see a Ministry Official, to stay out of their way and not to hinder their investigation. Now off to bed, everyone. Sleep well! Rest your minds to be filled once more tomorrow!"

With a clap of his hands, everyone rose at their own speeds, the Prefects leading their own Houses out. Due to Ron and Hermione being Prefects, Harry remained near the front with them. It was probably the best idea he had all night. Once the doors opened, many students gasped and some screamed. Even Ron was stunned into a frozen state.

Woodrow returned, though no one knew who the wooden werewolf was. He held Ginny in his paws, her hanging upside down and leaning back until her head nearly hit the floor as he pulled her up to meet his thrusting hips quickly. Judging from the semen that was trailing from the point of their connection to her slightly swollen stomach, the coupling had gone on for a while.

Some students turned back into the Hall, call for the professors as the Werewolf Doll continued to fill the unresponsive girl in his grasp. Ron was the first to snap out of his shock, drawing his wand out and sending a _Bombarda_ to the doll. Woodrow continued to rut the girl, not bothered as the spell bounced off his wooden shoulder. The other Prefects started firing spells as well, Hermione sending off a harmless spell that only looked like it would hurt her doll.

The Professors soon emerged from the sea of children watching the event, their wands in hand and firing different curses. Woodrow acted as though the curses and charms didn't affect him.

"All students, back into the Hall!" Dumbledore ordered.

The Prefects started herding the student body back into the Great Hall as one of the Professors finally received the creature's attention by summoning a rope to wrap around the werewolf's neck. Woodrow fell forward, catching himself on his clawed hands. Ginny screamed and cried painfully as the doll struggled against the rope, every move he made, she moved with him. He was already knotted inside her, and every movement of his dragged her too.

 **Midnight – Secret Chamber**

The Engineer laughed, throwing his head back as he recalled the Weasley Incident. Once Woodrow was able to be separated from Ginny, she was grabbed and covered by Professor Sprout while the others continued to shoot spells at the doll. He fled, but only because his Doll Maker used her magic bond with the doll to call him back to their Chamber.

The Weasley couple was quickly contacted about the incident. Harry and Hermione, being Ron's closest friends, were allowed to join them in the Hospital Wing. Ginny was put under a sleeping spell while Madam Pomfrey ran scans over her to assess the damage without putting the girl under more stress. All she had to report were tears along her vaginal walls and bruising. Other than that, Ginny would be fine. Molly demanded she stay with Ginny while Arthur contacted the rest of their brood.

Afterwards, Harry and Hermione led Ron back to Gryffindor Tower, talking him down until he finally went to sleep. As usual, the pair waited until everyone was in a deep sleep before disappearing into their Chamber. It wasn't the Chamber of Secrets, but the still living basilisk could reach them easily. Besides, all the water inside that Chamber of Secrets could potentially ruin their work or Hermione could accidentally gaze into the serpent's eyes. Harry, for some reason, was unaffected by the deadly gaze.

"So, if Woodrow got her pregnant," he started, waiting for his Doll Maker to finish his statement.

"I don't have a doubt she is by now," she informed his, dancing her way to his seat. "Two fucks like that in less than twenty-four hours? Her body hadn't even gotten rid of the last load before he got her again. Not to mention how often he came in her before. She never once took a potion or cleaned herself out, thinking he had false semen and thus, was safe. Her pregnancy will show up on scans within a couple weeks."

"Then that damn contract between Ginny and I is null and void," the Engineer noted with a grin on his lips, finger pressing into his temple. "No marriage. No money for them. She isn't to bare any child but mine, before because of accidents or after marriage. Even if she claims the baby is mine now, the truth will be revealed upon the birth."

"And I will be your bride?" the Doll Maker asked, her eyes fluttering as she placed a hand over her chest.

"Was there any doubt, my dear?" he asked, grabbing her arms and pulling her onto his lap. Once she was straddling him, he reached for the top of her fishnet tube top and pulled it down until it was tucked under her firm breasts.

"Never," she gasped as he pulled her closer to him and latched onto her nipple, suckling it like a newborn. Grinding her hips into his, she dug her fingers into his hair and pressed his face into her chest. He opened his mouth wider, taking in more of the mound and sucking on it hard as he bit down, not enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark.

She could feel him getting harder under her, his cock pushing against his slacks. She could almost hear it begging to be set free, but the feel of her Engineer's mouth on her breast was too distracting.

His hands slid down her back, cupping her buttocks and squeezing them, causing his Doll Maker to gasp and push into him more. He released that mound, licking it soothingly a couple times, then attaching himself to the other to deliver the same treatment. His hands lifted her skirt then pulled down her thong, not that leaving it would make a difference. Both his index fingers played with the wet lips of her passage, rubbing her to spread her juices and make his entrance easier.

She moaned at the multiple sensations he was giving her. "Oh, I want your cock," she gasped. "I want it so bad! But your mouth on my tit feels so good! Mm, my Engineer, please!"

Giving her one hard suckle, he pulled away, bringing her breast with him until it fell from his lips with a wet pop. His saliva covered his mouth and her nipples, making them shine in the dull light. He leaned back with a smirk, his fingers still playing at her hole, slipping in and out of her. She squirmed on his lap as her hands fumbled with his slacks, trying to focus long enough to free him.

Having to readjust herself a little bit, thus removing his fingers from her, she finally pulled his slacks down enough for his cock to stand at attention, the head seemingly waving at her. Taking the thick shaft into her hand, she started pumping him. Her Engineer groaned as she finished hardening him, his tip red and already leaking. "Don't waste your cum," she giggled as she lowered herself, her tongue flicking out to collect the pre-cum seeping from his tip. "It belongs in me." She blew on the red tip before licking the underside. "Not on the floor." Another lick. "Not on your clothes." Her teeth nipped at the edge of his cock's head. "And certainly not in that fucking slut!"

Straightening up, she positioning herself above him before slamming down. She gasped loudly as he groaned from the sudden connection. Rocking her hips slowly, the Doll Maker moaned wantonly as she sped up her rocking. The Engineer groaned and grunted as he thrust up into her while she moved back and forth on his lap, his cock sliding in and out of her a couple inches.

That wasn't what he wanted. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up before bringing her back down to meet his upward thrust. She cried out in ecstasy as he buried himself to his base inside of her, only to pull out until only his tip remained inside then slam her back down again. The pace started slow but soon sped up, the Engineer hugging his Doll Maker to his body as she bounced on him, her breasts pressed against his chest as she threw and tossed her head about.

"Oh, I can't wait until you get me pregnant!" she cried out. "I wanna feel your cum form life inside me! Fuck me, Engineer! Fuck me to impregnation! Plant your seed inside my womb! Fill my baby maker with your semen!"

"Shit, you know I can't stand it when you talk like that," he growled, his thrusts becoming out of sync with her bouncing. "Oh fuck! You want my cum? My fucking seed? You want my baby?"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" she screamed, her head leaning backwards. "Oh, fucking knock me up!" Her hands landed on his knees, supporting her as he lifted her legs so her knees were on his elbows, opening her wider to him. "Get me pregnant! I want your baby inside me!"

"Soon," he grunted, his cock slamming into her at random angles until finally releasing into her waiting passage that greedily milked him as she came with him. "But not yet."

The Doll Maker panted as she came down from her high, tilting her head forward so her chin rested on her heaving chest. The Engineer had to admit, it was an attractive sight. "When?" she growled at him.

"Not now," he told her calmly, his thumb flicking her sensitive button above their connection. "Too dangerous."

She groaned in disappointment as he pulled out of her, tugging his slacks back up. The Doll Maker climbed off of him, not fixing any of her clothing as she went to her workbench. Knowing he would nag her until she did, the Doll Maker grabbed a vial before throwing back her head and swallowing the foul tasting potion. It wasn't an abortion potion, simply one that would sterilize the semen inside her before she got pregnant. Shaking her head, she started to work on the small doll in front of her.

"Which one is that?" the Engineer asked in curiosity.

"This little girl will go into Dumbledore's office," she answered, holding up the cloth doll. Her stitched mouth smiled at him, her blue button eyes gleaming in the faint light. The doll's yellow yarn hair was short, only reaching the burlap shoulders. "He has a lot of conversations in there with interesting people. Don't you think we should know what the big secrets are?"

"A monitoring doll?" he asked. "Good idea. But won't he find her?"

"Not at all," she answered, placing the doll on the table. The doll stayed standing, looking up at her creator. "My little Lizzie can hide very easily. He won't even know she's there. We'll not only be able to hear, but see as well."

"And the one for Voldemort?" he pressed.

"On your table," she answered, turning around to point to the larger cloth doll she put on his workbench earlier. "He awaits your touch."

The Engineer smiled as he stood and went to his area. The doll looked a lot like him as the Engineer. Voldemort would still have no clue. He flipped the doll onto its stomach, lifting the vest to see the opening for his invention. His hand rose, searching over the second to bottom shelf before grabbing a metal ball. Using a wire, he carefully connected the trigger to all limbs of the doll. One wrong move on the Dark Side's part, and their numbers will lessen. By how many depends.

"How do you plan on delivering that to him, anyway?" his Doll Maker asked, cutting a black dress out of a strip of polyester for her new doll.

"You'll see soon enough," he answered with a chuckle, using a small needle and thread to close the hole in the back. "Tell me something."

"Hmm?" the girl hummed in response, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Whenever we have sex, you beg me to impregnate you," he pointed out as he tied the knot at the base of the incision that is now closed. "Why?"

"Because," she started to explain. "I have your first child, then no other girl or woman can touch you. I bear our baby, your heir, and everyone will see that you and I are truly together in every sense of the word. Especially when you put the ring of Lady Potter on my finger." She suddenly laughed joyously, earning a curious hum from the other. "Can you imagine how devastated that fucking slut will be when she sees it?"

With a chuckle, the Engineer picked up the doll, turning it back around to face him. "Oh yes, it will be grand," he agreed. "Very grand indeed."

"That and I really want to have our child as soon as possible," she added on as an afterthought. "It'll be the most beautiful baby. Your unique eyes, my fair complexion, your unruly hair with my hair color. He or she will be perfect."

"A baby is not another one of your dolls, my dear," he sighed, putting his cloth copy down on his table.

"I know that!" she snapped at him, spinning around quickly. Her breasts jiggled at the swift motion. "But I can imagine." She jerked her chin at him. "When do you plan on getting me pregnant anyway?"

"Once this business with the Weasley Whore is finished," he informed her, grinning widely. "Then you won't leave my bed until everyone mistakes you already being in your first trimester."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Yes, Hermione is obsessed with the idea of having Harry's baby. And she kind of explains why. No, she isn't interested in being Lady Potter, she just wants to show everyone that he has chosen her. I'm probably not saying his right, making it sound like she'll only use the baby. But she won't!**

 **As for what the Engineer has in store for Moldyshorts? Wait and see…**

 **Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now we move on a little bit. Again, as I said a couple chapters ago, this is very much a sex fic. Though I'm pretty sure that is why so many or following or faving, but not many are reviewing.**

 **Geez, my hands feel so dirty whenever I type these scenes, but I can't help it. They wish to be typed!**

 **Question. How much sense does it make to leave two reviews on one story bad-mouthing another that has nothing to do with the reviewed story? Because I got two reviews about Duel Master and the Miko, but the story that the reviews was left on was this one. I don't know, it makes no sense to me.**

 **Warnings are same as usual. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Voldemort stared at the package a black barn owl just delivered a few minutes ago, the bird long gone now. The Death Eaters around him shifted nervously, waiting for their Lord to do something. What they did not see, but Voldemort could for it is facing him, is the note scrawled on the package wall.

'Enjoy your present from the Engineer.' That name sounded familiar to him. His red gaze looked to his followers, searching each face until he reached the one that made him remember. "Lucius," he called, making the blonde man startle slightly. Malfoys' do not jump. "Have you heard of this…Engineer?"

Lucius nodded his head once. "Yes, my Lord," he answered. "Draco sent me a letter informing me of his friend's attack by this unknown character."

"And no one has found anything on him?" he asked, his finger tapping the table.

"Unfortunately not, my Lord. Even the Aurors investigating the school have found nothing."

Voldemort hummed in thought, his index finger rubbing his temple. "McNair," he snapped, waving his hand towards the package. "Open it."

Nodding his head, the man rose then reached forward and cautiously grabbed the package. Quickly, he cut it open before flipping the lids out. He blinked a couple times in surprise then looked at the Dark Lord, who waited impatiently for information. "It's a doll, my Lord," he stated.

"A doll?" Voldemort repeated, as though unable to believe such a thing. McNair gave the affirmative. "Remove it."

Reaching in, McNair grabbed the doll by the neck then lifted it out. It body looked to be made of burlap with black cloth stitched to the hips but not to the legs. A gray line circled the doll's neck, a small gear hanging from a part of the string. Its white vest was sown to the shoulders and back, but the sides and front were loose. Black silk covered the upper half of the face, as though wearing a blindfold. Dark spikes covered the head, the material unknown. Thread was tied around the hands loosely, stitched into the burlap to keep it in place every other inch.

"Why would this Engineer send a doll?" the Dark Lord mused with a chuckle. "Perhaps he wishes for me to know what he looks like so I will know when I have him, as a prisoner or ally depends on our situation." He waved his hand in dismissal before McNair sat back down, still holding the doll and turning it any direction he could to get a better look at it. "Now, has anyone heard from Greyback yet?"

"Not yet, my Lord," Rabaston answered.

"Severus has not reported the Order detaining him either," Lucius added on.

"Perhaps that dog is off rutting children," Bellatrix cackled. "Hope he eats the blood traitors!"

"Now, now, Bella," her husband calmly attempted to placate. "Fenrir Greyback, though an animal, is an ally of our Lord. He should be treated as such."

McNair grabbed the hand of the doll, pulling on the threads tied into the burlap. He gave it sharp tug, trying to rip it out.

"With all due respect, my Lord," Bellatrix purred to the Dark Lord. "Surely you can find allies worth your time."

Inside the doll, the metal wiring grew taut from the tug, pulling the pin from the metal orb inside.

"Greyback is worth my time," he informed her spitefully, causing Bellatrix to flinch back. "Having werewolves on our side is an advantage I refuse to give Albus Dumbledore!"

His hand hit the table in rage. The back of the doll tore open as silver objects flew out in several directions. Wide eyes took in the damage that only took few seconds to cause. McNair has a dagger in his throat, shot out from the doll's chest. Rodolphus had a silver spiked disk in his throat, a waterfall of blood pouring from the wound. Rabaston had another buried in his collarbone and one struck two of his ribs, getting stuck in the bones. Goyle Senior had a disk in his face, buried in his left eye to the right corner of his mouth.

Lucius Malfoy had one in his arm and another in his stomach, but he was still alive. Crabbe Senior had one in his shoulder, a second in his chest, buried in his sternum, and a third planted itself in his hand between his middle and ring fingers. Bellatrix, though still alive, had one in her left breast and a second in her right cheek, stopped only by the point of her jaws connection. Even Voldemort did not escape harm. Two were in his left shoulder three inches apart, one stuck in his wand hand, and another between his ribs. Others disks were scattered around the room, embedded into the wall and even some on the ceiling.

Hissing in anger and pain, he reached over and pulled out the one in his hand. "Should any of you see this Engineer," he hissed, rage coloring his voice. "I want his head on a platter!"

 **Hogwarts – Secret Chamber**

The Engineer looked up at the ceiling, a smirk dancing on his features. "He got our present, dear one," he informed his Doll Maker.

"Oh goody," she giggled, stitching Lizzie's clothes to the doll's body. "How many died?"

"McNair, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Goyle Senior," he answered, his smirk still in place as he cast his gaze from the ceiling to his lover. "Bellatrix Lestrange is still alive, so is Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort himself. Such a shame. The nobodies got killed. But now he wants me dead, both selves."

"I still call that a success, my love," she pointed out as she put Lizzie on the table once her stitching was finished. A content hum escaped her closed lips as she slid the needle into her glove at the wrist. "Lizzie is ready."

"Send her off, then," the Engineer advised with a jerk of his chin.

"Of course," the Doll Maker chirped before clapping her hands. A small doll sprang to life from against the wall before stepping forward. It looked to be an ordinary calico cat if it wasn't for the multiple joints in the tail and legs or the hinged mouth. "Cici, take Lizzie to Dumbledore's office. Lizzie, once there, find a safe place and keep watch." The doll seemed to nod to her before the calico doll jumped onto the table, picked Lizzie up in its hinged mouth, then jumped down and ran off. "I give it five minutes."

"Let's hope we don't see something we will regret seeing," the other muttered with a shake of his head. "Rumors are that he, even at his age, has sex with some of his students."

"If one such student was that fucking whore, it wouldn't surprise me a bit." The Doll Maker crossed her arms with a huff. "Or maybe that pug-faced slut in Slytherin."

"Why is she a slut, exactly?" the Engineer asked in curiosity. "I thought she was fucking Malfoy."

"And Ron," the Doll Maker added. "And both Malfoy's apes. Zabini fucked her a few times. Pretty sure Nott did as well. Once caught Dean between her legs. Even in our fourth year, some of the Durmstrang boys were gangbanging her. And Ginny, as well, but she's been whoring around since our second year."

"Wait, Parkinson fucked Ginny?" he asked, holding his hand up.

"No, Durmstrang boys fucked Ginny," she clarified with a roll of her eyes. "Saw her with a cock in each hand, one in her mouth, another in her ass, and a fifth one in her pussy. She was already covered with cum and begging for more. Such a slut and cum whore."

"Speaking of Durmstrang boys…" The Engineer looked at her with a narrow gaze, not that she could really see it. The shiver up her spine told her. "Viktor Krum."

"Not I," she told him firmly, holding her head up high. "Only a kiss to the cheek after the ball. Promise."

He growled at her, holding his hand up before quirking his finger in a signal for her to come to him. "I wouldn't know if you did or didn't anyway, would I?" he asked lowly. "Didn't we give each other our virginity after we saved Buckbeak? While we were waiting for our past selves to emerge from the Whomping Willow, did you not open yourself to me? You could have fucked anyone behind my back after that and I would not know!"

"How many times do I have to say only your cock has been inside me?" the Doll Maker scoffed. "I have swallowed only your cum. Only your seed entered my womb."

"I saw the way he looked at you!" The Engineer's fist hit his worktable hard enough to rattle the objects on it.

"But did I ever look at him the same way?" she challenged him, her eyes narrow.

"How would I know if you're doing it behind my back?" he hissed before grabbing her waist tightly and picking her up to toss her onto his table. Her legs opened for him to place himself between her thighs, pressing hard against her. "How would I know if you didn't beg him for his seed like you do me? Huh?! Did you kneel in front of him, suck his dick, and beg for him to plant his baby inside you?"

Gasping as his hands yanked down her top before squeezing her breasts hard enough to bruise, she moaned out, "Never!"

With a snarl, he pushed up her skirt then tore off her thong, his fingers pushing into her swiftly. As usual, the walls tightened around his digits. Her breasts shook as she gasped for air while his fingers assaulted her sensitive passage. Her hands shot up and grabbed his vest by the collar, pulling his face to her before slamming her lips to his. Their mouths opened, tongues battling one another as teeth grasped each others lips. The Doll Maker tilted her head to the side, giving both of them a chance to shove their tongues deeper into the mouth of the other.

One hand left his vest collar, only to grab the back of the Engineer's neck, her nails scraping his skin as they grounded into each other, forcing his fingers deeper. He pulled his mouth from her, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva from her jawline to her teat. Twirling his tongue around her nipple until it peaked, he sucked on it hard. His Doll Maker gasped and moaned, her head rocking from side to side and she tried to push herself more onto his fingers.

Her other hand freed itself from his vest collar, her fingers dancing along his torso as they made their way to his slacks. She pushed the slacks down as far as she could with her hand, then pulled it back and used her feet to pull the slacks down to pool at his ankles. The Engineer withdrew his fingers, the coated hand going to her other mound to pinch that nipple. His cock rubbed against her, the juices pouring from her covering him as he grounded against her.

"Put it in," she panted. "Please, put it in! Shove your big dick in me! Fuck me already!"

"Did you beg him?" he asked, her nipple between his teeth.

"I never fucked him, I swear it!" she cried out, rubbing herself against him. "I never begged for his cock! I never sucked him off! I never played with his balls! I never had any interest in him! Only you, my Engineer! I've only fucked you!"

"Good," he snarled as he pulled back with her nipple still between his teeth. "Good girl." Releasing her nipple, he hooked his arms under her legs, leaning her back onto the table. She supported herself up on her elbows while he pushed her knees to her shoulders. "You belong to me. You are MINE!"

"Then stake your fucking claim!" she screamed at him. With a shout, he sheathed himself in her. Throwing her head back, a pleasurable scream escaped her, bouncing off the walls and back into their ears.

His hips snapped back and forth quickly, his penis entering her at multiple angles as his testicles slapped against her buttocks loudly. He grunted above her as she squeeze him every time he reentered her. "You're always so fucking tight on my cock!" he groaned as he buried his face into her neck, nipping at her skin.

"Your cock is just that big!" she gasped. Her breasts bounced as he thrusts into her. Arching her back, her bouncing breasts brushed against his bare chest, the gear being squeezed between her mounds. "Oh, no one else will ever fuck me! You're all the man I need! Ah! Only your cock! Your seed! Oh, fuck, Engineer! Aah, you fuck me so good!"

"Tell me what you want, my Doll," he grunted, feeling his climax approach.

"I want your cum!" she yelled, dropping onto her beck as her hands gripped at his shoulders, nails clawing at his skin and leaving angry red welts. "Fill my womb! Plant your seed inside me! Only your seed! Your semen in my pussy! Fuck me til my belly swells with all of your cum! Empty both your balls into me! Please! Ah, I'm cumming and I'll squeeze every drop out of you! I'm cumming!"

Shouting loudly, he pushed himself to his base into her, his cock throbbing as he emptied himself into her greedy passage squeezing him tightly. Thrusting into his Doll Maker a couple more times, he pulled her body to him. They panted heavily, their breath brushing against the other's cooling and sweaty skin.

"I never had sex with anyone but you," she told him firmly.

He nodded into her neck. "I believe you," he assured, kissing her throat. "But admit it. Mad sex is great sex."

She giggled, grinding herself onto the cock that was still inside her. "I heard make-up sex is the best sex."

 **One Week Later – Dumbledore's Office**

Harry knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter. He already knew what was waiting for him. Lizzie came through successfully. Sometimes too well. The rumors of students coming to the Headmaster for 'extra credit' were true. How a man his age was able to get it up in the first place was beyond him. That and why anyone would want to a wrinkled old dick in them. Especially since it looked like they did all the work, so he didn't show off any superior bedroom skill. Though there were cases where it wasn't the student's decision.

He shuddered at the area his mind dared to trespass, locking it away behind mindless memories in case the old fool tried to look into his head. No point in him finding out about Lizzie spying on him and everything or everyone he does. He was called in before he opened the door to see Molly and Arthur Weasley on their feet, Ron at the other end of the desk, and across from Dumbledore in a seat was Ginny Weasley, a nervous smile on her lips and hands fidgeting.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" he asked as his green eyes scanned over the Weasleys.

"Well there is a slight problem, my boy, but nothing we cannot fix," Dumbledore told him jovially. "Have a seat, Harry. Lemon drop?" He held out the tin.

"No thank you, sir, and I'd prefer to stand," Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"Very well," the elderly wizard said, putting the tin down then linking his fingers together and placing his chin on them. "How are you doing, Harry?"

"Well enough, I suppose," he answered.

"Good, good."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me here?"

Ron rolled his eyes, like he was glad the point had finally been given an opening to enter through. "Ah, yes!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Miss Weasley has felt ill for the past few days. When she went to Poppy, scans were done. She is pregnant. When asked the identity of the father, she told us it is you."

"That's impossible," Harry told him firmly.

"Now Harry, at your young age, I understand hormones are a difficult thing to control, but protection can fail at times," Molly tried to placate him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off. "No, it's impossible because I never had sex with Ginny."

"There is no reason to lie about it, Harry, you're not in any trouble," Molly reassured him. "We're not angry, we promise. You're a little young, but this is a joyous occasion. A baby is a beautiful thing."

"We never had sex," he informed them slowly, glaring at Ginny. "At least, not with each other."

"What the bloody hell are you trying to pull?!" Ron yelled at him. "I saw you that morning! You had someone with you! Ginny wasn't at breakfast either! She had to be the one you were in bed with! Now take some bloody responsibility!"

"I wasn't with Ginny," Harry shot back with a snarl. "And I won't be responsible because the whore who rides every broomstick in this school got knocked up and doesn't know who the father is, so says its me."

Molly and Arthur gasped in shock, Molly's hand flying to her chest as though she were struck. Ginny went pale, but Ron turned into a bright red.

"How dare you!" Ron shouted. "Play with my sister's heart, take her virginity, then call her a whore while she is carrying your child!"

"Harry, you're the father," Ginny whispered.

"No, I'm not, you just wish I was!" he snapped at her. "Now you're lying through your teeth to make me look bad and you the innocent pregnant victim! It's your own fault you got knocked up. Not mine. I never had sex with you." He looked to Ron. "And for the record, pretty sure Lockhart took her virginity. I had the unfortunate timing to walk in on her riding him. Looked like she was really enjoying herself."

"That's a bloody lie!" the Weasley boy shouted in his face as Molly staggered, Arthur being the only one holding her up.

"Now, now, calm down," Dumbledore spoke softly. "I'm sure there is a good way to settle this once and for all."

"Fine," Harry snapped. "Wait for the baby to be born and do a Test of Paternity. If it is mine, which it isn't, then I will do the right thing and marry her. But I promise you, it's not."

"You bloody well know it is!" Ron continued.

"Harry, you have to take responsibility," Molly choked out, straightening herself up. "If Ginny has the baby out of wedlock, it would make the both of you look terrible. You would bring shame onto your family and ours because you're afraid to–"

"I'm not afraid to take responsibility for something I do or create," he pointed out. "I refuse responsibility forced onto me by lying whores." He looked Ginny. "The only way I will ever marry you, Ginny Weasley, is if a Test of Paternity saying that baby is mine is in my hands. A original copy not tampered with and I will know if it was." He turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm late for Potions." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out. The door slammed behind him, blocking out their calls.

A grin latched onto his lips as he descended the stairs. Walking past the gargoyle that guards the entrance, he hummed a small victory tune. Ginny is pregnant, most likely with Fenrir Greyback's 'donated' sperm.

"I saw everything," his lover's voice ghosted into his ears. He turned a corner then leaned against a wall, waiting for her to show herself. "They're yelling at Ginny right now. Failing at the one job they gave her." She stepped from the shadows, a smug look upon her face. "You know they'll try to find a way to make sure the baby is yours, right?"

"I suspect you have a plan for such," he confided, thoroughly trusting her to plan that far ahead. With long term ideas like this, she was always prepared for anything and everything.

"A few little charms Woodrow carried on him that transferred to Ginny's baby," she explained, examining her fingernails. "They can't abort it. And when they find that out, they may try to take some of your DNA to change the baby's. The charm won't let them. Then they may try to create a new baby and pass them off as fraternal twins. Again, not going to happen. Only one baby in her womb allowed during this pregnancy."

"And tampering concerning the Test?"

"Have some faith in me," she giggled. "No matter how much they tamper with the Test's results, they will fail. No matter how many copies they make to say different results will show the correct results instead. A charm I created myself."

"You're a genius, my dear one," he complimented. "Now, I'm sure Snape probably knows what is supposed to be happening, meaning I may not be expected to show up for class until later…"

Hermione moaned as her legs pressed tightly against each other. "Come with me," she whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

"As always," he chuckled, his gaze on her rump as her hips swayed. She dragged him through a few corridors before finally pulling him into a bathroom. He recognized where they were and it is perfect.

"Myrtle?" Hermione called for the ghost girl.

She floated to peer at them over her stall door. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Do you mind if we borrow your bathroom for a few moments of privacy?" she asked sweetly. "I promise to do anything you ask of me in return."

Myrtle thought about it for a moment before sighing and floating into the air. "You owe me," she answered before diving into her toilet and disappearing.

Hermione smirked victoriously, turning to look to Harry before pulling out a mirror. "Show us, Lizzie," she said before an image showed in the mirror. All four Weasleys were still in the office, Dumbledore looking quite angry, as well as Molly and Ron. Arthur seemed indifferent, his head in his palm as he shook his head. "He looks more upset by the fact she's pregnant than anything else."

"The man has no spine, always following Molly's word," Harry pointed out, his chin on Hermione's shoulder and his arms around her waist.

"Tell us the truth now, Ginny!" Molly snapped at her daughter. "Who is the father?!"

"I don't know!" Ginny cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You ruined everything!" Ron shouted at her next. "Just couldn't keep your legs closed, could you? You said you could get him to have sex with you!"

"Shut up, Ron! I tried to get him to sleep with me! He ignored me every time!"

"So you fucked every other boy in the school instead?! You really are a whore!"

"That is enough!" Dumbledore finally roared, jumping to his feet. The Weasleys cowed under his gaze, Ginny still crying. "Miss Weasley, you are aware of the fact that should you give birth to another man's child, the contract is voided, correct?"

"I was always careful," she whimpered through her tears. "I took potions to make sure I didn't get pregnant by other boys."

"Well you are!" the Headmaster coldly informed her. "The child can be aborted, pass it off as a simple and unfortunate miscarriage. With no proof of the child being anyone else's, the contract will still be intact."

"I will make sure to get the potion, Albus," Molly spoke up. "I'll mail it to her, leave a note saying it's to help the baby in case Harry does suspect foul play and want an investigation."

"He wouldn't do that," Ginny stated.

"After that reaction, I'm sure he would," Arthur pointed out.

"Would you?" Hermione asked him as others tried to argue with Arthur's logic concerning Harry's actions.

"You're damn right I would," he answered. "I'll even grab the bottle and have it tested. You did say the baby can't be aborted, correct?"

"Spell or potion," she clarified. "I plan using that charm on myself when you get me pregnant in case of jealous women. I would fully expect Ginny to try and kill our baby."

Harry nodded his head in agreement before humming gently. The Weasleys and Dumbledore were starting to discuss when an appropriate time the potion could be sent would be without raising suspicion. "I wonder…"

"What?"

"Think the Headmaster is only mad because he found out she fucks everyone but him?" he snickered.

Hermione laughed at the question. "Him and poor Neville. He may be coming out of his shell, but he's still a ways from a girlfriend."

"Luna," he named quickly. "She likes him. I can see them hooking up."

"Hmm," she hummed in thought. "Now that you mention it, I did see her kiss him. She ran off, though. Probably embarrassed." Harry shushed her, nipping her collarbone harshly.

"Then it is settled," Dumbledore finalized. "Molly will send the potion next week after a series of potions that will weaken the baby in case the abortion potion fails."

"What about those kinds of potions?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's the baby of a werewolf, most likely," she pointed out. "Even without the charm, those potions won't affect it."

"Charm still protects it?"

"I am to be your wife, Harry. I cover all bases to make sure no one else tries to steal you from under me. Charm still protects it. Lizzie, cut it."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I'm surprised with myself. A whole chapter with only one sex scene. Well I guess this one was mainly for story sake. (Rereads note)...Wait...there's a story line in here?**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! Review please! ^^**

 **Oh, just thought of this. Never really said a timeline. Well, seventh year, no Horcrux hunting, Dumbledore obviously still alive, Snape still Potion Professor. Sorry, should have said something sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You do realize that now I have to find a way to make up the sex scenes that didn't show up last chapter, right? I probably will, probably won't.**

 **Now let's move on!**

 **Warnings, same as usual. Sex scenes, language, and possible violence. Don't know yet for this chapter. We'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: -looking over paperwork- Damn, still don't own Harry Potter…**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The Engineer groaned as he was swallowed into the tight throat, tongue licking whatever it could reach in the space his dick didn't take up. His hand was fisting her hair, pulling her closer to him. Her fingers cup his balls, nails scraping his scrotum while massaging his jewels. Her moaning vibrated him, bringing more pleasure.

He is often glad his Doll Maker knows him so well to know when he needs stress relief. It had only been two weeks since the confrontation. As expected, the abortion potion failed. Twice. So they came up with a new plan that won't work because he does not plan on donating his sperm to change the baby's parentage. Every time Ginny tried to get him alone, he was called away by his lover or one of his friends. Ron absolutely refused to help collect his semen in his sleep, not that he really would.

So unable to get their way concerning the baby, they did the next best thing. While Ginny still tries to get into his pants, the Weasley parents as well as Ron informed the Prophet to get the public to side with them. He ignored the article, mainly, then the Howlers came in. His blood boiled as he recalled how easily the masses fell into the Weasley's clutches. Very few spoke for him.

As though feeling his growing rage, his Doll Maker started to suck harder and faster, her cheeks hallowing as she pulled away from the cock only to swallow it again. His dick throbbed with his racing blood, excitement from her and anger from everyone else making it harder to hold back much longer. Her hands grabbed his sack and pulled on him harshly while she bit down on his tip. Hot cum shot into her mouth, some slipping out from the corner of her lips, as she swallowed his load. Once sure he was done, she pulled away, her tongue darting out to clean what was left on his cock as well as what escaped her mouth.

"Get Rita," she advised, her hand stroking him. "She loves making others look bad."

He felt himself grow hard under her ministrations once again. "Use your tits," he ordered, leaning back to get a good view.

Lifting herself up enough, she pressed her bare breasts against his cock, the organ slipping between the mounds. "We do have an advantage to have her work for us," she pointed out, squeezing him between her tits. She bent her head down and licked at his slit, gathering the pre-cum that was already seeping out.

"We do," he agreed with a nod as she started moving her breasts up and down, stroking him with the soft flesh. It felt like cool silk to his hard, burning penis.

"Why not use her then?" the Doll Maker asked him, moving her assets faster on him while squeezing them together. "Mm, I don't think your cum ever covered my tits before."

He chuckled. "Because you're so obsessed with having it inside you," he pointed out with a smirk as she continued to lick him every chance she could get her tongue close enough. "I suppose it is time to use her, though she is a bitch to deal with."

"Who would you rather deal with? That bitch or the whore trying to get your money?" She got low enough to take his whole tip into her mouth, sucking hard on it before it popped out when she lifted herself against. Leaning forward so his cock was pressed against his muscled stomach, she pushed her chest down on him. His tip would disappear under her breasts as she rocked back and forth on him.

"Well when you put it that way," the Engineer commented, feeling his climax approach quickly. He grabbed his Doll Maker by the back of her neck, pulling her away before getting to his feet. Taking himself into his other hand, he squeezed his shaft and stroked his penis hard and fast. She opened her mouth, ready to catch what he would shoot out. Ropes of semen flew from his tip, some landing in her open mouth while the rest landed elsewhere on her face. One landed on her chin only to slid down her neck. "Get in contact with her. I want to talk to her next Hogsmeade weekend. The sooner the better."

Swallowing his seed once again while using her fingers to gather what feel onto her face, the Doll Maker nodded in confirmation. "Consider it done." She started humming as she licked his essence off her fingers, even chasing it as it trailed from her fingers to her wrist. "You always taste so good."

"Glad you think so," he chuckled, tucking himself away before she got him excited again. "So I was thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"Who put the dumb notion that Ginny would be Lady Potter in her head in the first place?"

"Dumbledore was the one who drew up the contract after your parents were killed," the Doll Maker pointed out, getting to her feet, her legs shaking a bit. "Get you to marry a Light girl, keep you in check."

"But Molly was the one who had been telling her since she was young enough to understand," he shot back. "Dumbles made the contract, but Ginny was simply a baby when that happened. Molly is just as guilty, especially since she has encouraged that whore to practice sex in order to impress me. Makes me wonder how many men she had fuck her own daughter."

"It would cause too much suspicion if we abducted Molly Weasley."

"Unless she was…replaced with a copy."

The Doll Maker looked up at him with wide eyes. "That will require a lot of time," she pointed out. "The birds are the closest I have gotten to life-like. I can't use spells on my dolls, it'll ruin the charms I already installed. Even a protection spell will scramble a preservation charm."

"My dear Doll Maker," he called, running his hands through her hair. "Leave the frame and skeleton to me. You just deal with everything else. I would really like to kill that bitch as soon as possible. Thinking she can move into my life and act like a mother when all she really wants is for me to knock up her daughter and get her hands on my money after they try to kill me."

She hummed in thought before nodding. "Deal," she chirped as he turned away to go to his workbench. "There is one thing I was thinking about, too."

"Yes?"

"Ginny's baby," she started, her fingers lacing together. "We know the baby was sired by my doll, though blood will say Fenrir Greyback. She's been fucking my Woodrow for a month before trying to throw him away. It may be possible that someone else is the father, but in case not… What would she do to the baby for being a werewolf's child?"

"And your thoughts are to take the baby in?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Raise it as our own?"

"In a way, it is mine as well," she stated, tiptoeing towards the Engineer. "I took Fenrir's penis and balls from his corpse. I added them to Woodrow, who then proceeded to fuck her relentlessly with them. I ensured his sperm would regenerate so Woodrow would knock her slutty ass up." She reached up and stroked the side of his face. "I know you know she won't take care of it when its born. And as soon as she realizes who the blood father is, she'll reject it all together."

The Engineer smirked before kissing his lover quickly. "Indeed. And how would that make her look? She will definitely be noted as a whore who would fuck even Fenrir Greyback, not that she ever has. To our knowledge, anyway. Not only that, but rejects her defenseless baby when she fails to pass it off as my own. Then I walk in, accept the baby, and make a very special announcement." He turned and walked to his workbench. "I will take the child that was thrown away by its mother and raise it alongside any children I will have with my future bride."

The Doll Maker squealed in delight. "You'll announce it that soon?" she asked in excitement.

"My dear, the ring of Lady Potter will be on your hand when I announce it," he stated with a smirk. "And my child will be planted in your belly that night. I know how eager you are. We will marry soon after the announcement and you will bare my heir."

"How soon?" she pressed impatiently.

"The usual, nine months," he commented.

"How soon after the announcement will you and I marry?"

He hummed. "I was thinking the following week would be good," he answered then shrugged. "Maybe two weeks after."

She started bouncing on her feet in delight, her breasts rising and falling with her.

"Talk to Rita, my love," he told her firmly.

 **Following Hogsmeade Weekend – Three Broomsticks**

Harry tapped his finger impatiently on the table as he waited for Hermione to show up with Rita. People were staring and pointing at him, as usual, but the whispers were irritating. Almost as much as the loud and obnoxious comments. Finally he spotted the familiar head of bushy hair bouncing to look over the crowd, Rita Skeeter behind her.

"There you are," Hermione huffed as she pushed past a couple patrons.

"I was getting worried," he said as Hermione sat next to him and Rita took the seat across. "Afternoon, Rita."

"Mr. Potter, I must say, contacting me was quite a surprise," she started, pulling out her quill and paper. "From what Miss Granger here told me, you want to fight back against these horrendous accusations concerning one Ginny Weasley."

"Very much so," he replied, tapping his finger on the table again. Rita glanced at the tapping finger only to go wide-eyed at the ring wrapped around said finger. Harry contacted the goblins a couple days ago to send his signet ring for the House of Potter. He felt like wearing it to acknowledge his status as nobility would help lift the weight. "What I tell you, what either of us tell you, will be written down correctly. Not dramatized so you can get a few more readers. Deal?"

"What's in it for me?" she asked with a huff.

"You'll be my personal reporter for everything concerning me and mine," he informed her, looking at his fingernails in boredom. "Public and exclusive interviews. The paper will not be allowed to print anything about me unless it is by you and I approve it. Until the end of your career or my life. Whichever happens first."

Rita smiled before nodding. "Sounds well enough for me," she agreed, holding out her hand, which Harry firmly shook. Still smiling, she looked to her quill and paper, testing it briefly before looking back to him "Now, Lord Potter. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, I believe we shall. And I expect this in the paper as soon as possible."

 **Monday Morning - Hogwarts**

Due to the previous weeks, most of Gryffindor isolated him due to him 'ignoring his responsibility and refusing to take it'. However, not only was his dear Hermione still with him, but so were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Few supported him in silence, knowing that Ginny is, in fact, the school slut, but never openly did so.

The mail flew in, the flock of owls searching the large gathering of students to find their owners or clients. Though most of the mail was the Daily Prophet being dropped in front of everyone, including the staff. When Hermione received her copy, she quickly unrolled it and started searching for the article. She didn't have to search long because it was right there on the front page.

 _HARRY POTTER SPEAKS AGAINST FALSE ACCUSATIONS!_

"And?" Harry asked as he, Neville, and Luna (who would often sit with them) looked to her expectantly.

"Let's see here," she started to read out loud.

' _When I was contacted for a private interview, I was not expecting it to be with Lord Harry Potter. And yes, my faithful readers, he is in fact now referred to as Lord Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I was in shock when I spotted the Potter Lordship ring upon his finger. So of course, when he asked for me to interview him, I accepted quickly._

 _I am sure all of you, my readers, have read the accusations these past few weeks concerning Lord Potter and one Ginny Weasley, who claims her unborn child is Lord Potter's. He, however, says it is simply not true._

" _Ginny and I have never had sex together," he told me during our interview Saturday afternoon in the Three Broomsticks of Hogsmeade Village. "I do not know who is the father of her child, but I assure you, it is not me."_

 _I asked, "Why do you believe she claims the baby is yours when you two never had sex? Surely she would know that you would reveal this fact." According to Lord Potter, he did reveal this fact to her brother, parents, and Albus Dumbledore. Yet they accused him of refusing responsibility out of fear._

" _She believes that if she claims the baby is mine, then I will be forced to marry her, thus ensuring she has a very rich life. But she has been known to ride many broomsticks, if you understand my meaning."_

 _I understood quite well, my readers. But I had to ask. "Do you know who she has slept with?"_

 _Lord Potter's longtime friend, Hermione Granger, who was sitting in on our interview, laughed at the question before answering. "We can name one, maybe two, male students her year and older she has not slept with, besides Harry."_

 _You read correctly, my dear readers! Imagine my shock to hear that a girl from such a Light family like the Weasleys was having sex with so many boys. I, of course, did investigate by questioning their schoolmates. The things I heard from them! It was a wonder the girl had not become pregnant before now! Following are a few short answers to my questions from some of her former bedmates. Their identities will not be revealed so that they may be protected from backlash, per Lord Potter's request._

" _Yes, I had sex with her in a bathroom. She just smiled at me, pushed up her breasts, and asked me to follow her. Then once we were in the bathroom, she undressed and sat on a toilet waiting for me."_

" _She couldn't get enough. Two of my best mates talked about having sex with her before and I was curious if she was really that easy. I walked up to her and asked for sex then she pulled me into a broom closet. We went three rounds."_

" _Ginny Weasley is the easiest girl in school. In fact, I'm sure she (inappropriate wording, my readers, is not for my articles) her way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Well, at least everyone but Harry. He avoids her like the plague."_

" _Of course I had sex with her! Who hasn't?"_

" _We share a dorm and every once in a while, I think she sneaks a boy into her bed. I can't hear anything, but there is definitely someone in bed with her. I could see the shadows. Sometimes, she would just disappear during the night."_

" _Several times. We're in the same tower, after all. Most of the times we had sex was in the common room at midnight. Though one time, she did come into our dorm and have sex with nearly all the boys before she went to bed."_

" _She wasn't putting up a fight when that wood werewolf was having sex with her. In fact, she simply let it do whatever it wanted."_

 _Now hearing about that one was a shock once again, my readers. When I returned to Lord Potter, I not only confirmed that everyone I asked agreed that Miss Weasley was, in fact, a strumpet, but I also asked about the wood werewolf._

" _It was after dinner one evening," he began to tell me. "Ginny might as well not been wearing anything at all. All the boys were drooling over her just because they could almost see her nipples. I was more surprised by the fact Ron said nothing to his sister's attire of near nudity. She left before dessert to prepare a 'surprise' for me. When dessert was done and the Headmaster bid us good night, everyone left the hall. As soon as the door opened, though, there they were. Her clothes were torn off her and a werewolf made of wood with a real penis, from what I could see, was having sex with her. She was not struggling against it."_

 _Yet another surprise that I must inform you of, dear readers. Over a month ago, a unknown person called The Engineer attacked a student named Blaise Zabini (who is also a victim of Miss Weasley's insatiable lust, according to his friends). The Engineer had tortured Mister Zabini before removing his very special equipment. We had heard of this in the Prophet, but nothing about the wooden werewolf running around Hogwarts, and still is. The professors of Hogwarts managed to chase it away before, but it was not killed or destroyed._

 _I asked Lord Potter if he wished to make a comment at the end of our interview. His answer, "Yes. If her child is mine, which I can assure it is not, then I will take responsibility and marry her. But only if a Test of Paternity says I am the baby's father. Until then, she is only going to keep saying that I am the father because she doesn't know who is."_

 _And that, my readers, was the end of our interview. I thanked him for his time and rushed to work in order to print my interview for this morning's paper. Until next time, dear readers, all I can do is hope this manipulative little girl will no longer pull at your heartstrings and will eventually realize that what she is doing is very wrong. May she see the error of her ways.'_

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "She did well," he commented.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Ron suddenly roared, throwing his copy of the Prophet onto the table. Several students turned to watch the ensuing argument. "Calling my sister a whore in the paper?! Flat out calling her a liar?! You're the bloody liar, Potter! That baby is yours and you won't accept it!"

"Ron, I am fully prepared to take this to court, if I have to," Harry told him firmly. "Because look through my memories as they like, they won't find any memories of me having sex. At least, not with Ginny."

"You admit to sleeping around now!" Ron continued to shout, pointing at him.

"Unlike your slut of a sister, who I'm sure even you fucked when you started going through puberty," many of the students gasps or snickered as Ron's face turned beet red, "I am a very faithful person. I have a lover and I have had sex with her only."

"Then what do you plan on telling that lover when Ginny gives birth to your heir?" Ron snarled at him.

"Nothing, because it's not mine. She knows that, too," he stated as he got to his feet. "Excuse me, I have to get ready for class." He grabbed his bag then looked at Ron once again. "You read the article, Ronald. Even you can't deny everyone saying your sister welcomes sex as though it was air."

 **That Evening – Secret Chamber**

"That went quite well," the Doll Maker commented as she worked on the metal skull that was to be used for the Molly doll. She already had glass eyes in the sockets and a layer of 'skin'. Currently, she was trying to add on any marks before working on hair.

The Engineer was at his table, working on the torso of Dolly Molly, as his lover had taken to calling the creation. "Now all we can do is wait and see what a firestorm this causes," he stated, melding the metallic frame together.

"I suspect they'll fight," she sighed heavily, putting the head down before turning and looking at the back of the other. "People respect Dumbledore too well. He'll still side with the Weasleys, which will make the public side with them as well."

"I don't care, I'm just giving others food for thought," he growled out, throwing a tool across his table. "We need to do something about him."

"We have Lizzie watching him," she pointed out, picking up the mirror. "Show us, Lizzie." The mirror lit to life, making the Doll Maker gasp in shock as moaning sounded from the reflective glass. "Well, he is currently being ridden by one Creevey boy, looks like Dennis. Colin is on his desk. Dripping."

"Disgusting!" he snarled, shaking his head in rage. Then he smiled and started to chuckle. "Dumbledore needs a lesson like Zabini's as well, my dear. Don't you think?"

"Lizzie, cut it," the Doll Maker ordered. The mirror went silent and dark, showing the Doll Maker's face now. "Yes, I do. Your plan?"

He licked his lips, his mind already racing. "Check every once in a while until he's done. Then we'll give him a show to die for."

His lover moaned in delight as she put the mirror down with one hand, the other gripping her breast. "I'm already getting excited thinking about it," she admitted, chewing on her lip.

The Engineer turned to look at her. She lifted her top over her chest, lifting one mound enough for her to lick at the peaking nipple. He groaned, watching her do the same to the other. His slacks started to get tight. "Doll Maker," he called wantonly.

She smirked at him, twisting her body side to side as she continued to lick her teats before suckling. She pulled away from them, a pop sounding off each time her lips separated from her nipples.

Having enough of the teasing show, he marched over to her, pulling her hands from her breasts so that they could fall back to their original position. His hands cupped her buttocks, lifting her up before he started to lick at the soft mounds. She moaned as his teeth and rough tongue ran over her sensitive skin, sucking on her like she was water and he was dying of thirst.

Placing her on her table, his kissed his way to her navel, his hands massaging her inner thighs. Once he reached the skirt, he lifted it then licked at her through the thong. His tongue slid under the fabric, sinking into her wet folds. Her hands grabbed his hair, pushing him more into herself as his tongue licked and prodded her.

She moaned, throwing her head back with closed eyes. "More, please," she panted. He hummed an affirmative, his tongue vibrating inside her, which only made her moan louder. "Stop teasing me!"

His chuckle traveled into her before he pulled back, her juices coating his mouth and chin. "Whatever you say," he complied, tugging his slacks down until he was free of his confinement. Rising up, his lips attached to her, his tongue shoving itself into her willing mouth. Her legs opened wider as he pressed himself against her, his cock rubbing against her waiting entrance. Grabbing himself, he pointed his tip to her then pushed in. She gasped at his welcomed intrusion, her back arching into him. Fully sheathed inside of his Doll Maker, his lips detached from hers, travelling down her jawline and to her neck, stopping at the junction where neck and collar met.

Pulling out until only his tip remained in, the Engineer snapped his hips back to her. Taking his time, he started out at a slow pace, wanting to draw this time out. The Doll Maker moaned under him, her hips rising up to meet his thrusts, matching his pace. With her hands planted on the surface behind her, she leaned back. The Engineer pulled away as well, taking in the view in front of him. Her skin glistened with sweat, her lips bruised and swollen. Her breasts bounced as he continuously pushed into her. Eyes half-lidded and mouth open, he couldn't help the moan escape from him.

"Remember our first time?" he asked her, speeding up a little.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "You took me right there in the forest. We fucked like animals."

"Nervous as hell animals," he commented, hands on her knees to open her legs more. "You're still as tight as our first time, you know."

She gasped as he sped up, her hips unable to keep up with him. "Oh, fuck!" she cried out. "I think you got bigger! Oh, Engineer! You fuck me so good! I can't get enough of your cock! I never could!"

"That why when we were done our first time, you got on top and rode me for round two?" he asked with a smile. "I am still surprised we had time to get dressed before everything happened."

"Yes! Fuck yes! I was so horny, I wanted more! I still want more! Ah! Cum in me! Oh, fill me up! I want my womb full of your seed! Oh, please! Faster! Faster! Harder!" He was soon unable to keep any tempo to his thrusts, sliding in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"I'm gonna cum," he told her lowly. "I am going to empty my balls into your tight pussy, my Doll Maker."

"Do it! Fill me with your semen! I want your cock juice to shoot into my womb!"

He grunted and groaned, his hands on her hips to pull her to him as he pounded into her. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed loudly in their chamber, seemingly no pause between the sounds. She hit her peak first, her walls tightening around him. Shoving himself into the tightened passage one more time, his cock gave a throb before releasing its white fluid into her.

"Oh, I love the feel of your cum!" she exclaimed as he spilled into her. "It is so hot, and it fills me up so much!"

Still connected, the two tried to catch their breath. Once caught, he chuckled lightly, still inside as he rubbed against her. "Remember laying on that ground?" he went on. "Grass on your back. Twigs in your hair. Even then, you begged for my seed."

She giggled, shifting her hips against him. He was already growing hard inside her once again. "What brought on the trip to memory lane?" she asked him, head tilting to the side.

"We never celebrate our anniversary," he pointed out, placing her ankles onto his shoulders. Half hard, he started to thrust into her again. She moaned as he started their second round. With her legs more closed, she felt tighter around him, and he felt bigger to her.

"We did the last one," she gasped, falling onto her back as her hands played with her nipples. "Don't you remember?" Her gasping grew louder as he grew harder inside her, him pumping into her at a faster pace. "Oh, fuck! You can't get enough tonight! Good. I want more!"

"Tell me," he growled huskily. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you! My pussy belongs to your cock! My womb for you to fill! My mouth and throat are for your cum only! My breasts for you to play with!" She panted hard as he sped up, her words driving him to move harder and faster into her. "Who do you belong to?" she asked back with a smile.

"My cock for your pussy," he growled to her, hips snapping back and forth, his penis fully erect and waiting for her to squeeze the semen out of him. "My cum for your womb. My hands for your tits."

"Yes! Yes! Oh, fill my womb even more! I want it full of your cum! Make me pregnant! Plant your seed in my fertile belly! Ah, fuck, Engineer! I can't stand much more! Please get me pregnant!"

"We've talked about that already," he grunted, feeling her passage twitch to signal her coming climax. "Not yet."

She screamed as her walls pressed down on him once again. Shoving himself in as deep as possible, he released inside her. The two laid panted as they came down from their high. The Engineer pulled out, tucking himself away as he watched drops of his sperm escape from his lover.

"It'll be summer before you get me pregnant, won't it?" she panted out, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"You do realize you don't have to get pregnant for me to marry you, right?" he asked as she sat up, fixing her top to cover her breasts once again.

"I know," she replied with a smile. "But I really want to have your baby."

"You will," he reassured her with a kiss. "Soon enough." He nodded his head toward the mirror. "Check."

Reaching over, she grasped the silver handle then held the mirror in front of her. "Show us, Lizzie." The mirror revealed a dark room. Dumbledore was already in bed, covered up to his bearded chin. "He's asleep now. Lizzie, cut it."

"Good," the Engineer chuckled as the mirror went dark once more. The Doll Maker frowned as she took in her reflection. "Something wrong, dear one?"

"Making sure I have all my makeup on," she answered. "Don't want to be recognized."

"You're lovely, as always. Besides, a corpse can't point out its own killer. Let's go."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **What do they have planned for Dumbledore? Wait and find out in the next chapter! I'll try to have it posted ASAP.**

 **Alright, who liked the double scene? Figured it kind of makes up for lack of sex scenes in previous chapter. I was going to originally have the Patil twins in Dumble's office, but then remembered he's gay. So sorry, Creevey brothers, you're the victims this time. I feel so bad doing that…**

 **Review, please! ^^**

 **(Re-reads chapter) You know, just realized my violent scenes are kind of spaced out by quite a bit. Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, Dumbles, Dumbles, Dumbles… What have you wrought upon yourself this time? I suppose we will just have to find out now, won't we? This will be fun.**

 **Never really liked the old guy from the moment he put a baby on a doorstep in the cold with only a little blanket. Seriously, he left someone next door to watch him, so he should have known about the abuse. Did nothing!**

 **Anyway, sweet justice coming.**

 **Warnings are the same usual things.**

 **Disclaimer: -on the phone- So that's a 'no'? Alright. I guess I really will never own Harry Potter.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The portraits snoozed away the night. Fawkes barely twitched when a dark blue dust was blown at him, digging him into a deeper slumber. The Doll Maker tiptoed her way to Dumbledore's chambers, anticipation in every quiet step. The Engineer stayed ahead of her, paying attention to every sound around him. They reached his door without setting a single thing off.

"So over confident," his Doll Maker whispered. "Believes no one would ever target him that he doesn't set traps in his own office or quarters."

"Well, we'll just have to show him, then," the Engineer replied lowly. "Won't we?"

Holding back a squeal of excitement, she bounced on her toes as he reached for the door. It opened silently, revealing the bedroom. Dumbledore snored away in his bed, the covered pulled up to his bearded chin, his white hair and beard blended into the splayed mass surrounding him, despite the ties.

"Remember," the Engineer whispered softly. "He can do non-verbal and wandless." They already had a plan to render him helpless. After all, even wandless, hands are still needed to channel. And he had his special wires for the old coot.

The Doll Maker nodded, walking to one side of the bed as the Engineer took the other. She climbed on top of the bed, the mattress barely moving at her movements. Looking to her lover to see him nod, she raise her hand then struck Dumbledore's face.

The elderly headmaster snapped awake at the hit, then noticed the unfamiliar girl sitting on his chest. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked harshly, trying to push her off of him. As soon as his hands were visible, the Engineer released the wires on his hands to wrap around Dumbledore's then pulling his bound hands to the headboard. The ends of the wires tied themselves tightly around the wooden posts, rendering Dumbledore defenseless. A faint white glow enveloped them, signaling that their job is done, cutting the elderly Headmaster's magic off.

"That was very disappointing," the Engineer commented, stepping forward as the Doll Maker pulled nails from her gloves. "I was expecting more from such a powerful wizard."

"Who are you?" the old man asked. "I demand you tell me your names!"

"I am the Engineer," he answered with a mock bow before holding a hand out to the girl on Dumbledore's chest. "This is my dear Doll Maker."

"Tell me who you truly are! Show me your faces!"

The Engineer shook his head. "That I can't do," he pointed out. "Ruins the whole point of our names if you know who we are. See? Now… Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are to be punished for your crimes by our hands."

"What crimes?" Dumbledore demanded. "I have done nothing wrong! Do you even truly know who I am?!"

"A manipulative old man who says everything he does, every move he makes his pawns do, is all for the greater good," the Engineer sarcastically chuckled at the end. "Does having sex with your students count as 'the greater good'? No? I thought not. Do you have any idea how many lives you have ruined with your manipulations? No again? What a shock. Doll Maker, if you would."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," she started listing off, pressing one nail to Dumbledore's collar. "An orphan in a neglectful orphanage full of kids that tormented him and staff that feared him to the point of ignoring him. Despite him begging to be taken out of that orphanage, preferring to live at Hogwarts, he was forced back every summer." The nail was shoved into him, scraping his bone. Dumbledore let out a pained gasp, but not much else.

She held another nail to the opposite end of his collarbone, "Sirius Black, a grieving friend only looking for revenge, no trial by your suggestion, thus he spends twelve years in Azkaban unjustified." The second nail entered him, his gasp louder, pain lacing the sound.

The third nail was pressed against his left wrist. She noticed his fingers trying to move, but the glowing wires wrapped around them tightly to render them motionless. "Harry James Potter, left in an abusive household throughout his childhood. Ignored when trying to tell others of his abused childhood. Thrown into deadly confrontations year after year." The nail sunk in deep, pinning his wrist to the wooden headboard. Dumbledore shouted.

She twirled the fourth nail between her fingers. "Not to mention all the students you call up to your office to have sex with, threatening to expel them from school with fabricated stories of them practicing Dark Arts or trying to join Voldemort should they refuse. I believe the Creevey brothers were just in here a couple hours or so ago." In a blink of an eye, that nail was soon pinning his right wrist to the wood.

"You make up terrible lies!" Dumbledore spat at her, ignoring the blood pouring from his wrists and collarbone.

She sighed dejectedly, pulling her cheek onto her palm. "Engineer, what ever shall we do with him? He won't confess."

"Then we'll simply make him," the Engineer answered, removing a blade from his belt. "So where shall we start, my love?"

"I was thinking," she muttered, pulling down the blanket before grabbing a hold of the headmaster's beard. "Maybe here?" Taking the held out blade, she pressed the sharp edge to his chin. With a smirk, she asked, "How does it feel to be so powerless?" The blade cut through the skin as she pulled on the hair, tearing his bloodstained beard off. Dumbledore yelled as his skin was cut and torn from his chin, warm blood pouring into his hair, beard, and onto his neck.

Satisfied, she held the knife out to the Engineer, who took it by the blade as he stepped closer to the bed. "I think we should cut that lying tongue out of your mouth next," he growled, snapping his fingers. The Doll Maker grabbed the skinned chin, making the elderly man yell in pain as the Engineer stuck his fingers into Dumbledore's mouth. Pinching his tongue, he pulled it past protesting lips. "No more manipulating lies, old man." He quickly sliced through the tongue, blood spitting out of the appendage's stump.

Spitting out blood with every cough, Dumbledore turned his head to the side to avoid choking on it. His fingers tried to move from the wire binding them, but all he succeeded in doing was cutting his digits on the wire.

"My turn!" the Doll Maker chirped, taking the knife again as she slid from the headmaster's chest and onto his legs to keep him from struggling. "Hmm, maybe…yes, that'll do!" As she started tearing the old man's nightshirt open, the Engineer went to the foot of the bed, grabbing the legs that tried to bend enough to push his lover off. He grabbed the ankles then pulled them down, spreading them as wide as he could before focusing his magic into a spool of wire in his vest pocket to bind the ankles to the posts. Humming an unfamiliar tune, the Doll Maker dug the blade tip into the saggy skin, trailing down the panting chest to the heaving stomach, then leaving horizontal lines at each end. "Let's see if you do have a heart."

Both took great pleasure in Dumbledore's pain as she peeled his skin back. Both enjoyed watching his blood flow and spill onto his bed. Each took their turn torturing him in some way. The Doll Maker skinned his chest. The Engineer broke the ribs and tore them out. Seeing the beating heart, the Doll Maker decided to save it for last. If their punishment didn't kill him before they were done, then the Engineer would surely enjoy ripping that heart out himself.

His stomach was cut open, acid pouring throughout his abdomen. 'Pedophile' was carved into his arms and legs. After being completely stripped, his penis was skinned then cut in half down the center. Each turn they took, another pained yell escaped the elderly Headmaster. His heart beating slower, his lungs filling with blood.

"Leave nothing to show it was us," the Engineer ordered. With a nod, the Doll Maker jumped off the bed scouring the room to make sure there was nothing that would link this to them. Looking down into Dumbledore's dying eyes, the Engineer smirked. "I always hated how your fucking eyes were always twinkling," he told him, holding his knife to the orbs. "How often were you reading my mind and trying to find a way to get to me? Hm? How often did you read my mind and see everything I suffered? You…heh, you just never learn. Two children you left in terrible homes, wanting to mold them to be something that would make you great again. Guess what? It's your fault we are the monsters we are. All for your fucking greater good!" He carved into the face, the edge of the knife scraping the socket as he removed the first eye.

"We're clean," the Doll Maker commented as the Engineer dug out the other eye. "Feel better?"

Straightening up and letting out a loud sigh, he nodded. "Years of anger building inside of me just spilled out into this." He waved his hand over the mutilated headmaster dying on his bed, if not dead already. With a wave of his hand, the binding wire left the torn and bloody ankles and wrists, wrapping loosely around his hands once again. "I do feel better, but we're not done, my love. There are still plenty out there for us to get rid of."

 **Next Morning – Gryffindor Tower**

The news was given that very morning at breakfast. McGonagall's voice shook as she informed the students of the Headmaster's death. She gave no details, only informed that the Ministry is looking into the horrendous murder and will capture the culprit before more people were hurt. Many students cried, but Harry and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how many were tears of relief. Ron and Ginny went pale, looking at each other with fear in their eyes.

Just to keep appearances, the secret couple stayed with the other students, paying their 'respects' in silence. The new Headmaster, or Headmistress in this case, was Minerva McGonagall. No Deputy Headmaster/mistress was named yet until it was finalized that McGonagall would be Headmistress officially. For now, it was simply school policy.

Classes were cancelled for the day, leaving everyone to wander around aimlessly or sit wherever they pleased. He was currently in his dorm, listening to the other boys theorize who did it, what they did, and why. Having enough, Harry rose to his feet. "I need to be left alone," he stated at their questioning gazes. Ron watched him leave with a narrow gaze, but Harry knew with the others there, he couldn't follow him without raising suspicion. That was fine with him.

He entered the Common Room, seeing the Creevey brothers sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. Colin looked up and saw him first. "Harry!" he called.

"Hey, Colin, Dennis," he greeted in return with a nod of his head. He noticed Colin and Dennis share nervous looks. "Something wrong, guys? Besides the obvious, of course."

Using his hand to motion Harry closer, he leaned towards the older teen as Harry approached them. "Can we tell you something?" he whispered. Harry nodded in response, already guessing what they were about to say. "I feel terrible for thinking this, but I'm glad he's dead."

"Why?" Harry asked, knowing the answer but getting Colin to say it may help him and his younger brother move past it.

Colin shifted, sharing another glance with his brother before sighing heavily. "He would call us to his office," he answered. "The first time, it was just me in my second year, before Dennis came here. He…made me touch him. He said that he had enough pull in the Ministry and with the public that if I didn't do what he said, he could make me seem like I was Dark. The same with Dennis when he was called in. He put his… thing in us. We would get called in every other week. He wouldn't stop or leave us alone!"

Seeing the boys start to cry, Harry put his hand on their shoulders reassuringly. "You're not the only ones he did it to," he told them lowly. "Personally, I think he got what he deserved. And you should feel no shame in finding relief that your rapist is dead. He can't hurt you anymore." Giving both brothers a pat, Harry rose then left the room.

He passed many students as he trekked through the halls, some looking as though they were lost, others hiding their relief, while some actually had the courage to smile. Harry couldn't help his own smirk. Blaise Zabini, school rapist/ sex fanatic, castrated. Teach him to touch his lover. Perhaps Zabini will change his views for now on, maybe commit to something good. He's young, he'll manage.

Ginny Weasley, school slut and personal stalker, no longer able to chase after him. His Doll Maker is so possessive. Her image will be ruined, and her family shamed. Too bad, he liked four of her brothers. It may not affect them, or so he hoped.

Albus Dumbledore, local pedophile and master manipulator, properly punished for years of going on doing whoever or whatever he wanted simply because he thought himself unstoppable. No one would dare to defy him. He had the backing of the Wizarding World no matter his action. Now he is dead. And soon, his secrets shall be revealed. Rita will have plenty of fun ruining the man's image now that he died and is most definitely unable to stop her.

He stopped at a simple looking door. Rapping his knuckled on it in a certain pattern, the door opened. While they did celebrate last night, such a huge success deserves more than a night. Quickly stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, his eyes took in the many candles around the room, forming a path that lead to the bed. She had to have help with this one.

On the bed laid Hermione, wearing nothing but a see-through silver nightshirt that barely passed her bare buttocks. Her legs kicked in the air as she read through a tome. She knows he's here, though. How could she not? Harry removed his clothing as he approached the bed until only his pants remained. He climbed onto the bed until her thighs were between his knees and his chest against her back.

She hummed a greeting as he nipped between her shoulder blades, his hands slipping under her nightshirt and pushing it up. "We did good last night, didn't we?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to him as her book closed.

"Very," he told her, his hands slipping underneath her. The nightshirt only made it to her upper back, but his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them firmly.

She moaned, leaning her head back which caused her chest to rise a bit. The nightshirt slid back down, covering to her mid back. The fabric was thin and he could barely feel it brushing the back of his hands as he massaged her mounds.

His lips found their way to her shoulder, kissing the soft skin there before trailing to her jawline. "The Creevey brothers may end up moving on, in time," he informed her. "They told me what that old pervert did to them."

"Good," Hermione panted as one hand trailed from her breast to between her legs. A finger rubbed against her, slipping into her folds. "Others will, too…eventually."

He chuckled lightly, taking her earlobe between his teeth. "I admit, it was very hard for me not to fuck you when you skinned his raping, pedophilic dick," he commented, his teeth releasing her ear before his tongue ran along it.

She giggled, looking at him with lust-fill half-lidded eyes. "I wanted to suck you off every time you made him scream," she admitted, one of her hands reaching behind her to tangle into Harry's dark hair. "Especially when you tore out his ribs." She gasped as the finger slid into her, soon followed by another.

"Lean forward," he ordered her.

She obeyed when the hand on her mound left its position. She held herself up on her hands and knees, legs spread as his arms looped round her waist, his fingers wriggling into her. He rubbed his groin against her, still tucked away behind his pants, but she could feel the organ straining against the clothing as he ground into her. His fingers left her entrance then trailed around her waist, leaving a path of her wetness behind. His hands retreated from her to unzip himself. He tugged his pants down until his member sprung up, pre-cum leaking from the swollen head.

Using his knees, Harry spread her legs wider while he pulled her closer to him. His cock was squeezed between his taut stomach and her round rump, causing him to hiss slightly as she wiggled her hips against him. He slapped her right cheek, earning a gasp from his lover. An angry red mark started to form on her pale skin as she rubbed her buttocks up and down his hardness. He slapped her again, smirking when she let out a squeak.

Grabbing her hips in one hand, he pushed her away enough for him to take hold of himself, pressing his tip against her slick hole. Pulling her back until his tip was inside, he let go of his shaft, placing his empty hand on the other side of her hips. He pushed into her while pulling her back onto him. She moaned and gasped at his entrance until he was fully sheathed to his base.

He slid out easily, leaving his tip inside before shoving back into her. She lurched forward at the force of his thrust, but was pulled back as he exited only to be pushed forward again. His thrusts were hard, but his pace wasn't fast. Her breasts swung back and forth in the air under her, but his hands ignored them, instead pulling her back onto him every time she went forward.

His pace started getting faster, his eyes watching their connection, how easily he entered her willing body. It amazed him sometimes that while her body accepted him so readily, she was still tight around him.

"Oh, Harry," she started moaning out loud. "You feel so good. So big!" Her head dropped down, her hair spilling around her head. She gasped and moaned, her gaze locked on the hanging sack that kept slapping against her. "I can see your balls," she commented. "They're so full! As big as your cock! Empty them in me! Pour every bit of your essence into my womb!"

"So impatient," he groaned, his speed picking up. His legs opened more, thus pushing her to open more to him. His arms soon wrapped around her waist, linking on her abdomen.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Fuck me like a bitch! I'm your bitch, so fuck me like it!"

He groaned loudly, his thrusting becoming uneven and his angles random. She squeezed him as she started moving her hips into him. "You _are_ my bitch," he growled at her. "And _only_ mine!"

"Only yours!" she cried to him. "Only your cock! Only your cum! Oh, fill my empty belly with your cock juice! Spill your man cream into me! Knock me up! Ah, fuck! I want every drop from your huge balls in my womb! Every fucking drop!"

"Oh, fuck, 'Mione!" he yelled, his rhythm lost as he pounded into her.

"Yes, Harry! Oh, fuck me, Harry! Fuck me hard! Fill me up!" She let out a small scream. "I can't last much longer!"

"Cum for me, 'Mione," he grunted as he felt his muscles tighten, signaling his upcoming orgasm. "Cum only for me!"

She endured two more thrusts before yelling out, her slick walls pressing down on him, surrounding him. He pushed into the tighter passage a few more times before finally reaching his peak, his cock releasing a stream of his semen into her waiting womb. He lazily thrust into her a couple more times, letting her milk him dry.

"It's so warm," she panted, feeling his fluid fill her. "I love the feel of it."

"I'm sure you do," he stated, leaning down enough to kiss her neck. Her arms gave under her, her upper torso dropping to the bed since Harry was still holding her hips up.

She hummed contently as his hands moved from her hips to rub her back. "Who do you plan on targeting next?" she asked lowly.

"I was thinking of sending something new to Voldemort," he answered. "We still need to finish Dolly Molly, but we also need to keep Voldemort on his toes, let him know that we haven't forgotten about him."

A huff escaped her. "Another doll?" she asked.

With a smirk, he nodded. "Make it look like you, my Doll Maker," he told her. "He should know that the Engineer doesn't work alone."

"Very well," she sighed as he removed himself from her body. Her lower body slowly descended to the bed before she rolled over onto her back. He lowered himself until he was laying nearly on top of her, supporting himself up by his elbows with his waist between her thighs. "We need to kill off more Death Eaters, too."

"Agreed." Harry stared off into thought for a moment before smiling. "I think I need to make him a better doll trap. And we need surveillance."

"I'll work on it tonight," Hermione promised, kissing him lightly. "As for surveillance, Lizzie could-"

"Continue to spy on the Order," he firmly informed. "Despite Dumbledore's 'untimely' death, the Order still exists and there will still be meetings."

"Understood."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I don't know how else to continue this chapter. So ending it here. Now I know I'm gonna hear a lot about how easy it was for them to kill Dumbledore, and I tried to throw in an explanation in that scene. Even wandless and nonverbal need something to channel, like the hands, in my opinion. Render the hands motionless, no magic.**

 **Anyway, review please! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have reached the point of me not knowing what I am writing, Is that bad?**

 **Anyway, by now, you should know all the usual warnings. The only reason you are still this far in is because you either A: like the story or B: like the many lemons. Still mainly a sex fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. Next please!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

News of Dumbledore's death overtook the British Wizarding Community, many people demanding answers. How did he die? Who killed him? Why? The Ministry had nothing to tell them, and was threatening to shut down Hogwarts.

McGonagall convinced them otherwise. The school simply cannot be shut down. Where else would the students go for their education? Not to mention, the incidents happened in the school. Meaning if the school were shut down, then the person responsible would be set loose upon their entire world and they had no idea as to who the person was.

The Ministry did, however, take some sort of action. Due to the attack on Blaise Zabini, the rape of Ginny Weasley, and the murder of Albus Dumbledore (sad that it took that much, Hermione noted one day), Aurors were assigned to Hogwarts to ensure the safety of the students and staff.

Harry greatly enjoyed watching the people run around, more blind than moles. Though many times over his school years, the public would point him out as being dark in some way. Yet no one dared to make such an accusation now. He's the Golden Boy, the Chosen One, after all. And Hermione? A sweet girl that puts her studies foremost. No one would truly ever suspect them.

And they both knew it.

That, however, did not mean that they became careless. They still used their secret tunnels to their Chamber every night, eager to return to their work.

The Doll Maker put her needle and thread down, trying to pull her mind from the past few days. She could hear the Engineer at the other side of the room, tinkering with his newest 'present' for Voldemort. With a soft hum, she looked over to the unfinished Dolly Molly.

"You know, we never did come up with a plan as to how we are going to capture her and replace her with Dolly Molly," she pointed out.

"She's home by herself when her children are at school and her husband at work," he stated, winding a copper wire inside the metal sphere.

"She won't be that easy to take down," the Doll Maker commented, grabbing her spool of pink yarn.

"We just murdered Dumbledore and I plan on torturing Voldemort as much as possible before killing him," the Engineer chuckled, done with his winding and now setting the springs. "What could a housewife do? Her magic is not that powerful. I doubt she could curse us into leaving her alone."

"You must have a plan of sorts," she sighed, stitching the yarn to the chest of her doll horizontally.

The Engineer smirked wickedly, looking over to another of his contraptions. "Don't worry your pretty little head, my dear one," he reassured. "Everything will be just fine and no one will be able to tell a difference."

"There is one flaw, though." Another, heavier sigh escaped her. "I have yet to find a way for Dolly Molly to use magic."

"You'll think of something," he pointed out, triggering the small part of his newest toy to make sure it would do as it is supposed to. Seeing the copper wiring light up, he smiled. "You always do."

"And Voldemort?"

The Engineer scoffed. "With Dumbledore dead, he'll try to make his move soon. Hogwarts is vulnerable now. We need to thin out his numbers before that happens."

"And what exactly are you planning for him?" she asked, turning around before placing her hands on the table behind her, her legs crossing over one another at the knee.

The Engineer smiled cruelly. "The package we send this in, I want it large and full of water," he started. "Make sure your doll has something that will protect it from the water. This trap must not be damaged or triggered too soon."

"Water?" Doll Maker repeated in confusion.

"Yes. Copper and water are excellent conduits for electricity," he chuckled, connecting the copper wire to a different part of the trap.

Hands were suddenly around his hips, dipping into his waistline. "Mm, Fried Death Eater," his lover giggled into his ear as her fingers inched towards his twitching organ. "Or are they simply roasted?"

"Either or," the Engineer answered, placing his hand on hers to guide it to his swelling cock. Her fingers wrapped around him, stroking him slowly. He leaned his head back with a low groan as his hand gripped her wrist. "Horny, my dear?" he chuckled as her fingertips swiped over the slit of his tip before squeezing the head.

"Always for you," she answered, rubbing herself against his back. Placing her lips to the back of his neck, she nipped at his skin before kissing the light bites.

"So eager," he chuckled, pulling her hands from his pants before turning around so that they were chest to chest. Grabbing her chin and lifting her head upwards, he started to kiss and suck on her neck. A throaty moan slipped out of her, her hands slipping back to his penis to continue stroking.

At least she tried to. The Engineer started stooping lower, his teeth grabbing her fishnet to pull it downwards as he descended. Once it was tucked under her firm breasts, he released it and started licking his way further down until he reached her skirt. Her hands fisted his hair as his tongue swirled around her bellybutton, his hands rubbing up her legs.

Little persuasion was needed to coaxed her thighs to part so his hands could reached up under her skirt and grab hold of the thong that concealed the treasure he sought. Grasping the string, he pulled the damp fabric down her legs. She lifted her feet enough for an easy removal once it was down to the floor, then the Engineer tossed it to the side. His hands returned to her inner thighs, massaging the muscles in her upper legs.

The Engineer removed his mouth from Doll Maker's stomach, ducking his head down enough to tuck underneath the skirt. She released his locks, instead grabbing her skirt to lift it for him. Her panting grew heavy as he licked at the wet lips of her entrance, her fluids nearly dripping out of her. He lapped up the juices with a pleased moan before prodding the pink flesh with the tip of his tongue.

One hand left her skirt to grasp the table for support as the tongue slid into her body, squirming and flexing in the tight confines. Gasps and moans escaped past her lips as his fingers continued to massage her legs and his tongue played with her insides.

"I don't think –gasp- I can take much more," she panted as the Engineer titled his head back to shove more of his mouth's appendage into her.

Feeling the spasms of her walls, he hummed in agreement, sending vibrations into the sensitive flesh. His tongue retreated back into his mouth, pulling more of her juices past his lips and into his cavern. His tongue rolled over his lips to pick up stray trails as he rose to his feet. With a smirk, he leaned back, unzipping his pants and pushing them down until they pooled at his ankles, then shook his feet free of the fabric before kicking the slacks off to the side.

The throbbing organ stood tall and proud, the tip nearly hitting his stomach as it tried to escape its restrictions. Now free and exposed to the cool air, it waited impatiently to be buried into something that would warm it. Doll Maker's thin fingers wrapped around it, stroking it a couple times before gathering the pre-cum and coating the cock with a thin layer.

"Sometimes I think you love teasing it more than anything," the Engineer moaned as she squeezed the shaft while stroking upward, drawing more of the juices out of his to act as a lube.

"Not true," the Doll Maker giggled, pressing her body against his, trapping the hard cock between their stomachs. "I really love when it fills me up with your man cream more than anything."

"Oh?" he chuckled as her hand left his shaft. "Well then, best get to your favorite part, my dear one."

He grabbed her legs and pulled them up, causing her to grasp his shoulders for balance. Doll Maker's knees landed on the table, her feet pointed outward with him between her thighs. His cock pressed against her slick entrance, but the tip was still trapped between their bodies. Rubbing her hips against the Engineer, it was freed from the crushing pressure of their abdomens. Leaning against the Engineer for support, Doll Maker reached down with one hand. Grabbing the hard member roughly, earning a deep groan from her lover, she positioned it to her wetness.

Slowly, she took him into her body, the cock already dry but her hole still soaked enough to provide enough lube for an easy entrance. The Engineer's hands groped her buttocks, squeezing the smooth globes and providing her with plenty of support.

"Wanna know my favorite part?" he panted into her ear, licking the lobe.

"Hmm?" she offered in response, circling her hips to continue taking more of him in until reaching his base.

"This," he answered, pulling her flush against him so that her breasts were squeezed against his chest and his cock seeming to find another few centimeters to slide in. "Entering you. You're always so ready for me. Taking me in so easily."

Tilting her head back, she unbent her knees enough to slide off of him before dropping herself back down. A small yelp escaped her. "And only you," she informed him before repeating the action. With her hands still on his shoulders and his hands on her buttocks, she had enough support and balance. Using her knees as the main tool, she rose and dropped onto his penis, the tip seeming to dig deeper into her like this than other positions. "You feel so good in me," she moaned, her head on his shoulder as he nibbled on her neck and shoulder. "So big and hard! Oh fuck! I think you cock's tip is poking my womb! Ah, it feels amazing! So fucking deep!"

"That's my girl," he encouraged, helping her speed up. "Take every single inch of me in. Nnhh, that's it! Ah, fuck, ride me faster, my Doll Maker. Take me in deeper!"

"I'm trying," she whined, her knees getting sore for being used on the rough surface of the table. "Fuck, you're sliding into my womb! Oh, my baby maker is being poked by your dick, you're so deep!"

"My cum won't have to travel very far then," the Engineer pointed out with a grin, helping her rock her hips into his before she started bouncing on him again. "Aw shit! I think you got tighter, my love!"

She squeaked and moaned as their pace increased to an uneven rhythm, their skin hitting each other with a sweet sting as it turned red from the slight abuse. Her knees hurt from supporting and dropping her weight, despite the Engineer helping hold her up against him.

Her walls twitched as her moaned grew louder. "I'm gonna cum!" she cried out. "Oh fucking hell, fill me, my Engineer! Your cock keeps hitting my womb, fill it's emptiness with your semen! Please! Oh fuck, plant your baby in me!"

"One day," he promised her, as he always has. He hated having to wait until Ginny gave birth to her child before he could impregnate his beloved. But with the paternity still unknown, the contract between them was still in effect. He wanted that gone before proposing and before conceiving their baby.

His muscles tightened and his balls drew up as her passage tightly wrapped around his cock. His seed flew from the tip, coating her vaginal walls and pouring into her waiting uterus.

Turning her head enough to kiss her cheek, which in turn coaxed her to turn her head enough for their lips to meet, he gently lowered her legs from the table, his soft penis slipping out of her. "I promise you," he told her softly. "I swear to you, my one and only, that as soon as that contract between Ginny and I is voided, I will give you exactly what you wish for. I will get down on my knees in front of them and propose to you if I hadn't done it already. And as soon as we have a place where we can be left alone, I will fill you with so much cum, the very idea of you not getting pregnant would be considered ridiculous."

A smile stretched across her lips before kissing him softly. "I will hold you to that," she told him before frowning. Seeing her furrowed brows, they both looked down to see blood trailing down her leg.

"Shit, did I hurt you?!" the Engineer asked in slight panic.

"No, you didn't," she reassured him, noticing his cock was coated with her blood as well. "Honestly, we've been together since the middle of third year and you still don't know when I have my periods?"

The Engineer shrugged. "With as much sex as we have, I thought your hormones wouldn't be able to keep it regulated," he admitted. "Need help cleaning up?"

Doll Maker shook her head. "No, I can handle that on my own," she informed him, looking around for her thong. "Go back to your device. I'm almost done with my doll."

"Device is done, I just need the doll," the Engineer pointed out, grabbing the doll trap from his table. "Can you just imagine the shock it would be to them?"

"They'll be more wary of anything sent by an unknown party after last time," Doll Maker stated, grabbing her doll self and a needle.

"Which is why I think it should be a surprise drop off," he said with a smirk, double-checking all the springs and the trigger. "Maybe in the middle of another meeting, perhaps one that isn't so excluded. We may end up killing more Death Eaters if we do that."

"So a large package filled with water to drop in the middle of a mass meeting?" Doll Maker asked in clarification.

The Engineer nodded an affirmative, placing the device back down before going over to the crumbled pile of fabric that was his pants. "And try not to put too much detail into that doll, my love. No one but I get to see your body, whether it is flesh or fabric."

She hummed in agreement, cutting the thread she used to stitch the skirt to the cloth waist. "Just a few more minutes, and I'll be done."

 **Two Days Later – Headmaster's Office**

McGonagall didn't know what to do. Albus always had the master plan that he never told anyone and stuck to despite any protests. And concerning the Order, she didn't know how to handle the chaos that erupted after his death. Remus Lupin looked ready to snap, pacing the office and glaring at anyone that dared to come near him. Even Tonks couldn't approach him, her hair a dark shade to show her distress. Severus was oddly staying quiet, seeming to refuse making a comment of any kind. Moody was looking around the room, probably hoping to find something that the Aurors missed, and questioning Kingsley as he went. Kingsley answered the questions in stride, but it was obvious he was losing his patience with the retired Auror. Arthur was still and quiet, gaze on the floor. Molly was wringing her hands together, her face pale as she tried to discreetly look around the room as if expecting Albus's ghost to appear from nowhere. He won't, McGonagall did try to look before and he never showed up.

Without any guidance or outline of Albus's plan, all McGonagall could do was take in reports and assign new missions, hoping she wasn't sending the wrong person to a job they can't handle. "Remus Lupin, will you sit down and stop pacing a hole in the floor!" she snapped at him with her teaching tone. Either he was still listening or the tone triggered an instinct from his schoolboy years, he did sit in the chair by Tonks, who leaned against his arm to offer comfort.

"We still know nothing about who killed Albus," the werewolf pointed out. "We don't know who they are, how they did it, or why. We don't even know if they were sent in by Voldemort." He ignored Tonks's flinch. "Who's to say that they didn't leave something behind that is listening in on us? We should have this meeting at Grimmauld."

"It's too dangerous to leave the school," McGonagall pointed out calmly.

"The Dark Lord does know Dumbledore is dead," Severus informed them. "Leaving the school unprotected is exactly what he is waiting for. For now, we have the Aurors here. It will, of course, only be a matter of time before they leave as well."

"This is everyone?" Arthur suddenly asked, glancing at the surrounding faces.

"Everyone who has arrived," Kingsley replied. "Others are unable to make it in right now."

Reaching up to rub her forehead, McGonagall asked, "Does anyone have anything to report?"

For a moment, there was silence, as though waiting for someone to speak up first. Remus sighed before nodding. "Fenrir Greyback has gone missing," he started. "Voldemort still has some werewolf support, but with Greyback's absence, he is losing some. I tried to establish contact with the other werewolves, but so far, nothing."

"How long as he been missing?" Moody asked in suspicion.

"I don't know," the werewolf answered with a shake of his head.

"Roughly four months," Severus supplied. "The Dark Lord has been very anxious since Greyback's disappearance, especially since there is no explanation."

"And you haven't mentioned this before why?" Moody growled at him.

"I told Albus," he stated firmly. "Which is why he was pushing Lupin to contact the werewolf packs again."

"Anything else, Severus?" McGonagall asked. "Something you told Albus that he had 'forgotten' to inform everyone else?" The air quotations were obvious by her tone, tired of him keeping secrets.

"I do not know what he has and has not told you in my absences from meetings," the dark potion professor admitted. "But he most likely neglected to inform you that the Dark Lord is after the Engineer."

Silence encased the room, all eyes on the double agent. "The Engineer?" Moody repeated cautiously.

"The same Engineer who tortured Blaise Zabini?" Kingsley asked.

"It appears so," Severus replied with a nod of his head. "I did not attend the meeting, but I was called in to investigate the doll."

"A doll?" Molly said in disbelieving confusion.

"It provided the trap," he explained as he pulled the doll from his robes. The back was torn open as though something exploded out of it and a small tear was on the chest. "The actual device detonated upon removal, but when McNair tampered with it, I suppose you could call them disks shot from the back and into nearly everyone, including the Dark Lord. Three died. It is suspected that this doll was made to look like the Engineer."

"Is this Engineer an ally, then?" Kingsley asked, carefully picking up the doll in case of any new surprises that were not yet discovered. "He attacked You-Know-Who."

"And a student," McGonagall added with a stern tone.

"And possibly Dumbledore as well," Moody threw in his two cents, earning raised eyebrows and confused stares. "This Engineer managed to drag a student from his dorm and torture him without anyone knowing until he dropped him off afterwards. Then he manages to find Voldemort and send this doll to him that was carrying a trap of sorts, a trap that ended up killing three of his followers. Who is to say he didn't get in here and kill Albus?"

"But why would he do that?" Tonks asked this time, taking the doll from Kingsley too fast for him to react. Remus, worried for her safety considering her history as a klutz, gently pried it from her hands. "Going after You-Know-Who is one thing. But Albus and a student? Why?"

"Do you think this Engineer is linked to that wood werewolf that raped my little girl?" Molly sobbed, remembering back to the unexpected call from Albus. The memory was pushed back when it was revealed that Ginny is pregnant with someone's baby, but definitely not Harry's. They still needed to work on that.

A heavy sigh escaped the Headmistress. "I do not know," she answered. "If he is, then that is up to four attacks. Why would he go after Albus, Blaise Zabini, or Ginny Weasley, though?"

Remus had a suspicion concerning Dumbledore, and judging from the look in Severus's eyes, he most likely had the same. It was a suspicion that the werewolf had since his school years, but never had any proof and no one ever admitted. It was possible Severus knew, but didn't want to be the first to say anything, knowing the opposition that would rise up if he were to voice it. The other two were wild cards. Why were they targeted?

"We will do a thorough investigation of the school," Kingsley announced with a no-nonsense tone. "If this Engineer is here, we will find him and he will be punished for his crimes."

Hiding at the top of a cabinet, little Lizzie watched with a stitched smile on her burlap face. Her blue button eyes gave off a barely noticeable glow, sending her vision and what she heard straight to the mirror in Hermione's hands.

Back in a secluded corner of the library, Hermione had a smug smile on her face as she gazed into the mirror. There is no way their Secret Chamber would be found. After all, Harry had found it by accident back in their fourth year, trying to escape the pressure of the tournament and frustration of Ron's betrayal. It wasn't even on the Marauder's Map.

"Lizzie, cut it," she whispered before the image shimmered away and was replaced with a reflection of her own face, working like a normal mirror now.

"Even if they do find our little hide away," Harry whispered into her ear. "They wouldn't be able to get past all our security."

She let out a soft moan of agreement, tilting her head back to allow his lips to place feather light kisses down her throat. "You know we can't do anything right now," she pointed out lowly, watching his fingers clench her waist.

"True," he agreed. "You get pretty loud."

"And I'm still on my period," she shot back. "My blood will be left on the floor."

"That's an easy clean," he chuckled, one hand sliding up her torso to cup her breast through her clothes.

"Not to mention that anyone could walk by and see us, which kind of ruins the whole secret part of our relationship," Hermione rationalized, which made Harry drop his hand to her lap.

"I can't help it," he muttered into the skin of her neck. "You just have this glow to you that is telling me to come and fuck you."

"Can't say I wouldn't love it if you did, but not here," she told him firmly, swatting his hands from her lap before getting to her feet.

Watching her grab the book she chose at random earlier to put it away, Harry gave her a gentle smile. "You know I love you, right?" he asked her.

Smile dancing on her lips, Hermione looked down at him. "And I love you, too," she giggled, slipping the book back into its original position.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, 'Mione," he promised calmly, his green orbs locking with her own brown gaze.

"Harry, you're not honestly worried about that meeting, are you?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"A little," he admitted with a shrug. "You know it'll only be a matter of time before people connect us to them."

"They will need a lot of evidence for it, and last I checked," she leaned in closer to whisper lowly, "we didn't leave any evidence of us behind."

"We nearly did with him," Harry pointed out with furrowed brows, thinking back to the night they murdered Dumbledore.

Watching her carve into Dumbledore's limbs, laughing at his gurgled yells, had made him hard. It took every ounce of willpower to keep himself from pulling his slacks down and claiming her over Dumbledore's broken body. He knew she was just as excited as he was when she rubbed herself on his legs while he broke and tore out ribs. They didn't even get very far from the scene before he dragged her into an empty room and pinned her to the wall. He was more amazed by the fact that a ghost or Filch didn't happen upon them.

"But we didn't," she reassured him, pecking his lips before rubbing her nose against his. He returned the gesture, an amused huff from his lips brushing her cheeks. "Because…"

"We're careful and we follow every rule you set in place," he finished with a chuckle. "So long as you follow mine as well."

"No unexpected baby until this mess with that whore is over and done with," she recited easily.

"Exactly." Returning the peck, he got to his feet. "Break's nearly over. We better head down to Potions."

"Alright," she sighed, grabbing her bag from the floor and following after him. "Did you finish the essay we were assigned?"

"What essay?" he asked with a astonished expression, easily falling into the roles of nagging friend and forgetful Golden Boy.

"The one Professor Snape assigned us," she explained. "The three foot essay on the properties of moonstone and its uses."

"Er…"

"Harry!"

 **Malfoy Manor – That Night**

The crowd of Death Eaters spoke quietly to each other, some trying to figure out why they were summoned while others simply held random conversations. A main topic was the disappearance of Fenrir Greyback, what that meant for the Dark Lord's army, and the three killed by the Engineer. Not many knew a single thing about it, but rumors flew after the angered Voldemort started cursing whoever he could for no reason other than because.

The sea of black robes covered the floor, flowing against itself as the Death Eaters moved about to converse. Very few interacted with the rest, instead staying in their own group. Liquid silver eyes scanned over the crowd, trying to keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary, unconsciously rubbing the healing injury on his arm.

"Don't tell me you're actually afraid, Lucius," Bellatrix cackled, her face disfigured because of the cheek that was sheered through. The injuries, strange enough, could not be healed by magic. Every chance they tried, it only made the wound larger or caused more pain. Their injuries had to heal the Muggle way, to their mortification.

"Merely being cautious, Bellatrix," he told the insane woman. "We wouldn't want another surprise, after all."

She scoffed then looked around momentarily. "Where is Severus?" she asked, ice in her tone. She never really liked the fact that Severus wasn't punished despite him not going straight to their Lord's side when called three years ago for the first time in over a decade.

"Gather what information he can at Hogwarts," Lucius pointed out as though speaking to a five-year-old child. "It seems that even with Dumbledore dead, we still need an inside man."

"Don't you try to condescend me, Lucius!"

"I believe that it is too late," the blonde commented nonchalantly, uncaring of the seething mad woman.

A loud shriek cut off any retort that Bellatrix may have had planned. The masses jumped in surprise as a large dark eagle flew into the room, a large package gripped in its sharp talons. Flying to the center of the room, it released its cargo. The large package fell fast, the Death Eaters scrambling to get out of the way before it could land on their heads.

Crashing onto the marble floor, it burst open, water exploding through the openings and covering the floor. The eagle landed on a rafter, golden eyes watching the events unfold. The floor was soon covered by at least two inches of water, much more than the package made it appear to hold. Once it was still, a few foolishly brave souls approached the broken box.

Shoving busted bits off of the pile of shattered wood, revealing a wet doll laying innocently on the cracked base. Brown button eyes stared up at the Death Eaters surrounding it, long dark strands of yarn hair floating in the water from its ponytail, small beads hanging onto the strands, and yellow yarn over the doll's face. Pink lines were stitched across the chest in a crisscross pattern between two horizontal lines. The lower arms were covered with a dark fabric, small needles sticking in it and the end of the arms, probably meant to signify fingers, were exposed. A skirt was stitched to the waist and a little further down was pink fabric that were probably supposed to be socks. Little sandals covered the feet,

"Don't touch it!" Lucius ordered the other Death Eaters as soon as he saw the doll.

It wasn't requiring a touch, as they soon found out, when it stood up and bowed to everyone. "Greetings, I am the Doll Maker," it spoke with a giggling girlish tone. "Bye-bye, now!"

The stomach area of the doll were suddenly cut open from the inside before copper wires descended into the standing water. The doll straightened back up, its body jerking as though inserting something they could not see. Electricity trailed down the wiring and into the water, dancing on the surface. It shocked anyone it touched, earning pained sounds from the victims, then the doll twisted its body. The electricity grew more powerful.

Arcs swept over the water, bouncing from Death Eater to Death Eater. Some were burned before they managed to realize they needed to get out of the water. Others did not make it, instead falling into the water and being consumed by the zapping arcs, their corpse soon smoking remains. The more the doll's body turned, the more frantic the electricity and the more powerful it was. By the time its body did a complete 360, even people who got onto higher parts of the floor had electricity leaping for their feet and legs.

With a final click, the electricity stopped pouring from the doll, still bouncing along the water's surface and on charred bodies. Small flames were caught on the robes of the deceased, not spreading much further due to dampness in the clothing.

The door swung open, revealing Voldemort about to enter. But he paused when he noticed the floor was covered with water and sparks were still dancing around, not to mention all the bodies with charred clothes, melted masks stuck to faces, and any skin exposed was burned and peeling, showing the redness underneath. Blood seeped from the corpses, blending with the water.

Survivors were against the wall where the floor was slightly higher or on the platform that held his throne, their clothing burnt as well. His red gaze took in the damage once more, noticing Bellatrix's body in the water, as well as the last Lestrange brother.

"What happened?" Voldemort demanded, anger coloring his tone. "Tell me now!"

The eagle shrieked once more, beating its powerful wings and flying low as if surveying the damage. Spotting it, Voldemort threw a curse at the creature, but all it did was knock feathers off its chest, revealing a wooden torso. It flew to the window, shattering the glass as it exited.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Well there you go! Another chapter, another lemon, another 'Let's kill off some Death Eaters' moment!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed it! ^^ (Looks over chapter) I have been writing less lemons later. I need a purely sex chapter to make up for it…**


End file.
